


Бесконечная дорога

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals), PriestSat



Category: The Mentalist, The Mist - Stephen King
Genre: Abortion, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Multi, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Road Trips, Single work, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: Непроницаемый туман накрывает Сакраменто и пригороды. Лисбон, Джейн и Чо пытаются выбраться из него.
Relationships: Kimball Cho/Patrick Jane, Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom Whatever_ship 2020: ББ-квест





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aвтор ориентировался по Google Maps, поэтому могут быть ошибки.
> 
> Иллюстрация:  
> "Что-то из другого мира"  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825288

Накануне была жуткая гроза. Казалось, что от грохота грома вылетят оконные стекла, да и двери заодно. Ливень затопил улицы, система водоотвода не справлялась с потоками воды, которые тащили за собой машины.

Команда Лисбон с большим опозданием приехала на место преступления: улицы были завалены ветками, а то и целыми деревьями, не выдержавшими порывов ветра.

— Ужасная ночь, — сказала Ван Пелт, выходя из машины. — Я глаз сомкнуть не смогла.

— Аналогично, — согласилась Лисбон. — В доме обнаружено семь трупов. По предварительным данным, полученным от полиции, дверь была заперта изнутри. Предполагается групповое самоубийство. А где Джейн? А, вот он.

Джейн припарковался позади машины Ригсби. Ежась от холодного, сырого ветра, он подошел к Лисбон.

— На дорогах катастрофическая ситуация, — сказал он. — Что у нас?

— Убийство, — коротко ответила Лисбон. — Семь человек. Криминалисты пригласят нас, когда закончат свою работу. Имеется записка насчет конца света.

— Секта? — предположила Ван Пелт. 

— Нас пригласят, и мы сами все увидим, — повторила Лисбон.

Пришлось ждать примерно полчаса, все это время туман неуклонно приближался.

— Он какой-то странный, — заметил Чо, указывая на дальний конец улицы. — Слишком плотный. 

— Сегодня в прогнозе погоды не было никакого тумана, — нахмурился Ригсби. — Я смотрел передачу, когда собирался на работу. Пожалуй, зайду в дом. Грейс, ты со мной? А вы? Ну ладно.

Лисбон проводила взглядом его и Ван Пелт.

— Не нравится мне этот туман, — задумчиво сказал Джейн. — Никогда такого не видел.

Туман надвигался быстро, вскоре заполнив половину улицы.

— Знаете что… — Джейн открыл дверь машины Чо. — Я лучше тут подожду. 

— В чем дело? — повернулась к нему Лисбон. — Испугался тумана?

— Да он какой-то неестественный, — ответил Джейн. — Солнце светит вовсю, а сквозь него ничего не видно.

— Хорошо, — Лисбон пожала плечами, — сиди там. Наверное, ты видишь туман в первый раз. Ничего страшного, это обычное явление природы.

В ответ на ее снисходительный тон Джейн показал язык.

— Он прав, — сказал Чо. — Туман слишком стремительно приближается. Будто позади него включили ветродуй.

— Что с вами не так? — прищурилась Лисбон. — Ребята, серьезно, все в порядке? Или ночная гроза что-то повредила в голове? 

Чо заставил ее сесть в машину, сам занял место водителя. Вскоре белесые клубы тумана заполнили собой окрестности, скрыв полицейских и зевак. Послышались испуганные голоса, мимо машины пробежали какие-то люди.

— Так, и сколько мы будем сидеть? — поинтересовалась Лисбон. Джейн приоткрыл окно, клочья тумана, проникая в салон, тут же растворялись в воздухе.

— Подождем, — уклончиво ответил Чо, положив руки на руль. — Проверь связь.

— Ван Пелт. — Лисбон набрала номер. — Ван Пелт! Связи нет. Ригсби? Ригсби!

— У меня тоже не работает, — сказал Джейн, достав свой телефон. — Может, когда туман рассеется, все придет в норму.

***

— Прошло полчаса, ничего не изменилось. — Лисбон всматривалась в туман. — Надо выйти и посмотреть, что происходит. Кто-то что-то слышит? Лично я ничего не слышу. И не вижу.

— Подожди. — Джейн повернулся к ней всем телом. — Кажется, впереди что-то виднеется. Смотри!

— Да нет там ничего, — ответила Лисбон. И тут на капот что-то запрыгнуло. Что-то черно-желтое, размером с овчарку, если бы у овчарки было шесть суставчатых ног и много глаз.

— Это… паук? — ломающимся голосом спросил Джейн. — Кимбэлл, что это?

— Паук, — спокойно ответил Чо, медленно вставляя ключ в замок зажигания.

«Овчарка» топталась по капоту, сотрясая машину. Когда Чо повернул ключ и мотор завелся, «овчарка» сначала застыла на месте, а потом ударилась всем телом в лобовое стекло. Лисбон приглушенно вскрикнула, Джейн тоже. Чо вывернул руль, выезжая с парковки, потом вдавил педаль газа в пол.

— Мы во что-нибудь врежемся! — воскликнула Лисбон, вцепившись в сиденье. — Не гони так!

«Овчарка» свалилась с капота, кажется, попала под колеса. Машину встряхнуло, подбросило, но Чо не снизил скорость. И только через милю, когда Лисбон приказала ему остановиться, пообещав пустить в ход пистолет, Чо подчинился.

— Кажется, оторвались, — произнес Джейн, оглядываясь. Будто мог что-то рассмотреть в густом тумане.

— В этой гадости галлюциногены. — Лисбон нервно засмеялась. — Потому нам и мерещится всякое.

— Не бывает одинаковых галлюцинаций, — возразил Джейн. — Ким, ты что видел?

— Большое существо с шестью лапами, паукообразное, — монотонно ответил Чо.

— Да, я видела то же самое, — подтвердила Лисбон. 

— Ну вот, — сказал Джейн. — Значит, это не глюки. 

— Связи по-прежнему нет. — Лисбон безуспешно попыталась дозвониться хоть до кого-нибудь. — Надо ехать в штаб-квартиру, ориентируясь по джипиэс.

— Он тоже не работает, — сообщил Чо после проверки. — Все вышло из строя: рация, телефон, джипиэс.

— Поехали, — сказал Джейн, — только не так быстро. Куда-нибудь да приедем.

— Да нет, так не годится, — возразила Лисбон. — Чо, у тебя в бардачке должна быть карта города. Проложим маршрут, только надо сориентироваться.

После короткой возни с картой и небольшого спора машина снова тронулась с места. На этот раз не так быстро, как и просил Джейн.

Они ехали в коридоре, образованном припаркованным транспортом. Очевидно, когда на улицу налетел туман, водители поспешно свернули с дороги. 

Но не все. 

— Ну вот, — недовольно сказал Чо, останавливаясь. — И что дальше?

Перед ними стоял фургон с разноцветной надписью: «Самое свежее мясо».

— Замечательно, — протянул Джейн. — Поедем обратно?

— Да с чего бы. — Чо вышел, огляделся и не спеша направился к фургону. Лисбон последовала за ним, достав пистолет. Джейн помялся и тоже вышел.

Туман поглощал все звуки, казалось, что ноги ступают по толстому слою ваты.

Чо открыл дверь фургона и сразу закрыл, повернулся к Лисбон и молча указал на свою машину.

— Что? — спросила она, но Джейн мягко положил ей ладонь на рот, заставив умолкнуть.

Вернувшись в машину Чо, Лисбон сказала:

— Иногда ты переходишь все границы, Патрик. Что за выходка?

— Если там бегают такие твари, то лучше быть бесшумными по мере сил, — ответил Джейн. — Что ты увидел?

Чо закрыл за собой дверь и сказал:

— Кто-то пробил лобовое стекло и съел водителя.

— В смысле… съел? — недоверчиво произнесла Лисбон.

— От водителя осталось тело ниже пояса. — Чо завел мотор и дал задний ход. — Не хочу знать, какая тварь это сделала.

— Лучше знать, с чем мы имеем дело, — сказал Джейн. — Ну все, все, молчу.

— Судя по карте, пропустили перекресток. Если повернешь направо, то мы наконец выберемся из этого квартала, — сказала Лисбон, прочерчивая ногтем маршрут на карте. Чо так и сделал. 

На выезде из пригорода их ожидал неприятный сюрприз в виде автомобильной пробки.

— Так, — Чо повертел головой, хотя из-за тумана по-прежнему ничего не было толком видно, — ваши предложения.

— Пешком точно нельзя. — Лисбон сложила карту, спрятала в карман пиджака. — Но и здесь нет смысла сидеть. 

— Может, где-то есть что-то вроде супермаркета, — задумчиво сказал Джейн. — Всяко лучше отсиживаться в месте с водой и едой. И туалетом.

Лисбон снова развернула карту.

— Рядом ничего подобного нет, — огорченно сообщила она через несколько минут. — Но если пройти направо триста футов, а потом еще сто футов налево, то попадем к супермаркету.

— Ладно, — кивнул Чо, проверяя пистолет. — Идем.

Джейн старался не отставать от Чо и Лисбон. Они аккуратно пробирались между машинами, Лисбон внимательно всматривалась в мутные стекла, многие из которых были разбиты. 

— Никого нет, и это хорошо, — прошептала она Джейну. Он протянул руку назад, и Лисбон пожала ее.

Она заметила лужи крови на асфальте, куски чего-то, похожего на розовое желе, ошметки мяса, окровавленную одежду. Лисбон уставилась на затылок Джейна, вслушиваясь в тишину, от которой ее уже мутило.

Чо остановился, Джейн едва не наткнулся на него, Лисбон затормозила, уперев руку в спину Джейна.

— Куда дальше? — тихо спросил Чо, поворачиваясь к Лисбон. — Мы прошли триста футов. — Он показал ей шагомер в телефоне.

— Налево, сто футов. 

Они одновременно повернули налево и так же гуськом продолжили путь.


	2. Chapter 2

К счастью, Лисбон не ошиблась в расчетах. 

Перед ними темнели витрины супермаркета, стоянка была битком забита машинами, валялись опрокинутые тележки с товаром. Чо подошел ко входу, но двери не открылись. Он осторожно постучал по стеклу.

— Не нравится мне это все, — пробормотал Джейн. — Кровь и здесь. Смотри, Тереза, крайняя машина буквально…

Лисбон зажала ему рот ладонью, одновременно слегка сдавив второй рукой горло. Джейн содрогнулся всем телом, но не стал сопротивляться.

К дверям подошел молодой парень в униформе продавца. Лисбон достала значок КБР и показала парню, жестом приказав открыть дверь. Парень посмотрел в сторону, потом снова на Лисбон, его губы зашевелились, но не было слышно ни звука. Он изобразил рукой движение змеи. Лисбон покачала головой, парень снова начал сгибать руку.

— Надо обойти здание, — догадался Джейн. — Они заблокировали входные двери.

У входа для персонала их ждали двое мужчин, впустили в здание и попытались обыскать.

— Полицейские? — спросил один из них, когда Чо ткнул ему жетон в нос. — Сейчас это не имеет никакого значения. Оружие надо сдать.

— Нет, — помотала головой Лисбон. — Обещаем не доставать оружие и не применять без крайней необходимости. Но мы не собираемся оставаться без защиты.

— Или сдавай оружие, или пошла вон, — сказал второй мужчина. У него было невыразительное лицо, крупное тело, бейдж на серой рубашке гласил: «Пит Робертсон, охрана». — Я серьезно говорю. Оружие у охранника, то есть у меня.

В дело вступил Джейн. Без тени улыбки он вклинился между Лисбон и Питом.

— Мы уважаем ваше пространство, — сказал Джейн, глядя прямо ему в глаза. — Не собираемся ни на что претендовать. Нам нужно где-то отдохнуть, отсидеться, пока не рассеется туман. Я не подвергаю сомнению ваши профессиональные качества. Но в случае чего, уверен, вы бы хотели иметь надежный тыл. Мои друзья — полицейские. Они обучены стрелять на поражение, так что смогут дать отпор любому противнику. 

Пит перевел взгляд на мрачного Чо, потом на Лисбон. И наконец ответил:

— Ладно. Но только вы не будете со всеми. У нас все схвачено, народ сидит и не высовывается. А вы чужаки.

Он запер дверь на ключ и с помощью второго мужчины пододвинул большой деревянный ящик, забаррикадировав дверь.

— Как вас зовут? — продолжил Джейн, обращаясь ко второму мужчине. — Я Патрик, это Кимбэлл и Тереза.

— Джон, — представился тот. На нем был деловой костюм, но изрядно помятый, без галстука. — Вы в курсе, что происходит? 

— К сожалению, нет, — ответила Лисбон. — Связь отсутствует. 

— Значит, мы в одном положении, — заметил Пит. — Так что не выделывайтесь, ясно? Или вылетите на хрен отсюда.

— Перед супермаркетом кровь, — вмешался Джейн. — Что случилось?

— Вы не поверите, — с кривой ухмылкой сказал Джон. — Из тумана появились щупальца и утащили всех, кто был снаружи. Вам повезло. Наверное, тварь нажралась. Или вы не шумели.

— Хватит трепаться, — грубо перебил его Пит. — Снаружи ад, вот и все, что нужно знать. Страшный суд. А вы проходите в торговый зал.

— Воздух тяжелый. Кондиционеры не работают? — спросила Лисбон у Джона.

— Звук привлекает тварей. — Он расстегнул рубашку. — Потому и выключили кондиционеры, а вентиляция не особо помогает.

— Можно сделать сквозняк, — предложил Чо. — Приоткрыть складские ворота…

— Ты тупой? — окрысился Пит. — Там щупальца толщиной с мою ногу. Даже не хочу представлять тварь, от которой эти щупальца. Величиной с Эмпайр-Стейт-Билдинг, не меньше.

— Проделать много дырок в воротах, — не сдавался Чо. 

— Заглохни! — Пит стиснул кулаки. — Мне еще всякие азиаты не указывали!

— Что такое? — К ним быстро шел высокий полный мужчина в черных брюках и белой рубашке с пятнами от пота. — Клиффорд Райнер к вашим услугам, я главный управляющий этого супермаркета.

— Я Тереза Лисбон, это Кимбэлл Чо и Патрик Джейн, — ответила Лисбон. — Мы агенты КБР.

— Что такое КБР? — Райнер тяжело дышал, по лицу стекали струйки пота. От него пахло алкоголем и чем-то прокисшим.

— Калифорнийское бюро расследований, — объяснил Чо.

— Полиция, — добавил Джейн. Райнер с облегчением выдохнул, заставив Лисбон непроизвольно отвернуться.

— Ну наконец-то! Прибыли, чтобы нас спасти? — с надеждой спросил он. 

— Боюсь, сэр, что дело обстоит иным образом, — сказала Лисбон. — Мы в затруднительном положении, как и вы. Но после отдыха попробуем спланировать отступление. 

— Как насчет сквозняка? — Чо вернулся к прежней теме. — Иначе скоро здесь будут горы трупов.

Райнер развел руки в стороны.

— Ох, вы бы видели, что творилось на стоянке! — Он всхлипнул, вытер нос рукавом рубашки. Джейна передернуло от отвращения, Лисбон толкнула его локтем. — Из тумана появились щупальца. Толстые, гибкие. Прямо как в фильмах ужасов. А там, на стоянке, полно людей. Хотели уехать, набрали продуктов. Не все заплатили, но что поделать. Не будешь же с ними драться. Так вот, щупальца хватали людей, рвали их на части. Более мелкие подбирали куски. — Райнер опять выдохнул. — Простите, до сих пор тошнит, как вспомню. В общем, щупальца лезли не только к людям, они тыкались в наружные блоки кондиционеров. Вот и пришлось выключить.

— Если есть чем проделать много дырок в складских воротах, — сказал Чо, — обеспечим хоть какой-то свежий воздух.

— Это супермаркет, сэр, — Райнер широко улыбнулся. — Здесь есть все, ну почти все. Идемте, а вы, мисс… миссис?

— Агент Лисбон.

— Хорошо, агент Лисбон, оставайтесь здесь. Не женское это дело… — Он замолчал, увидев выразительный взгляд Чо. — Извините. Делайте как хотите.

Вооружившись ножами, Чо и Лисбон сделали ряд отверстий под самым верхом складских ворот. Едва заметно потянуло прохладой.

— Вот и все, — удовлетворенно констатировал Чо, спрыгивая со стремянки. 

— Вы привлечете внимание тварей, — недовольно сказал Пит. — Идите в зал.

— Пока еще я здесь хозяин, — перебил его Райнер. — Не командуй.

Уязвленный Пит ушел вместе с Джоном, который болтался за ним как хвост.

Лисбон избавилась от пиджака, расстегнула пару пуговиц на блузке. В туалете она долго умывалась, наслаждаясь холодной водой. Чо тоже умылся, выбрав не мужской туалет, а женский. На вопросительный взгляд Лисбон он ответил:

— Нам нельзя разделяться.

— Джейн в зале. — Лисбон перебросила пиджак через плечо. — Надо посмотреть, все ли у него в порядке.

Людей было немного, около двух десятков. Они рассредоточились между стеллажами, устроившись на полу. Джейн потягивал воду из бутылки.

— Предлагаю. — Он кивнул на выключенные холодильники. — Пока окончательно не нагрелась.

Лисбон взяла минералку, с удовольствием выпила. 

— Если хотите есть, — к ним подошел Райнер, — то берите все, что хотите. Есть готовая еда, все равно испортится. Так что прошу в кафетерий.

Агенты не стали отказываться.

— Не нравится мне этот Пит, — вполголоса сказал Джейн, когда они устроились в кафетерии, набрав полные подносы еды. — Религиозен не в меру. Пока что здесь нет лидера, но Пит займет эту роль, вот увидите.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — устало спросила Лисбон.

— Предлагаю возглавить этот дурдом, — улыбнулся Джейн. — Люди подавлены, апатичны, но чем дальше, тем больше им захочется ответов. И совсем кстати будет Пит с его концом света и Страшным судом. Ведь никто не знает, что именно происходит. Незнание порождает агрессию и панику.

— На стоянке я заметил что-то вроде рейсового автобуса, — сказал Чо. — К сожалению, далеко от входа. Это даже может быть и не автобус, а, например, грузовик. В тумане толком не разобрать. 

— И? — Лисбон отодвинула опустевшую тарелку. — Предлагаешь подогнать автобус ко входу и вывезти в нем людей?

— Сначала произвести разведку, — продолжил Чо. — Удостовериться, что это в самом деле автобус. Прежде чем обнадеживать, мы должны быть уверены в успехе операции.

— И кто пройдет проверять? — спросил Джейн. 

— Кто быстро бегает и достаточно верткий, — сказала Лисбон, — чтобы щупальца не достали.

— И вы вот так сразу поверили в щупальца, — со скепсисом отозвался Джейн.

— Кровь на стоянке, на дороге, мертвый водитель, — перечислил Чо, — я не уверен, что это сделали галлюцинации. Предположим, это дело рук каких-нибудь безумцев. Но никому не под силу разорвать человека пополам.

Все трое умолкли.

— Значит, кто-то из нас проверит автобус. — Лисбон прервала молчание. — Но кто? Тянем жребий?

— Я проверю. — Джейн допил сок и встал. — Сниму пиджак и жилет, а то мешают. Надеюсь, что в автобусе есть ключи. 

— А ты не умеешь заводить мотор без ключа? — с наигранным удивлением спросила Лисбон.

— Не хочется экспериментировать, — ответил Джейн. — Идем, ты откроешь мне дверь для персонала.

Ключи от двери были у Пита. Пришлось Лисбон отправиться на его поиски.

Пит сидел в дальнем углу торгового зала в окружении пятерых мужчин. Он с нескрываемой враждебностью взглянул на Лисбон.

— Нам нужны ключи от входа для персонала, — сказала она.

— Уходите? — елейно улыбнулся Пит. — Даже не останетесь на ужин?

— Возможно, на стоянке есть автобус. Тогда можно вывезти всех отсюда.

— Да неужели? Агент Лисбон, вы спятили? — Пит сунул руку в карман и побренчал ключами. — Никого я отсюда не выпущу. Вы получили приют, вот и успокойтесь.

— Если вы не отдадите ключи, я взломаю дверь, — объяснила Лисбон. — И на звук выстрелов, которыми я разнесу замок, прорвутся твари.

Пит бросил ключи на пол.

— Если вы еще раз так со мной заговорите… — начал он. Лисбон вопросительно посмотрела на него, и Пит умолк.

***

— Ублюдок начал собирать вокруг себя людей, как ты и говорил, Патрик, — сказала Лисбон, возвращаясь к Джейну и Чо. — Будь осторожен. Вот, держи. — Она вручила ему пистолет. — Но не особо геройствуй. В случае чего бегом назад. Понял?

Через витрину в торговом зале Лисбон и Чо наблюдали за тем, как в тумане исчезает голубая рубашка Джейна. Лисбон не заметила, как вцепилась пальцами в руку Чо.


	3. Chapter 3

Джейн сунул пистолет за брючный ремень. Шел быстро, но осторожно, чтобы не поскользнуться на крови, не задеть останки, щедро разбросанные между машин. Он чувствовал запах внутренностей, но странное дело — если раньше его воротило от подобного, то сейчас было наплевать.

Чем дальше Джейн отходил от супермаркета, тем больше понимал, что затея обречена на провал. Даже если Чо не ошибся и на стоянке действительно находился автобус, то из-за машин было невозможно подъехать к супермаркету. Поэтому Джейн повернул обратно.

Послышался влажный звук, будто от стекла отодрали присоску. Джейн сорвался с места, не разбирая дороги. Он чуть не врезался в дверь, пару раз стукнул по ней кулаком. Лисбон открыла, впуская Джейна.

— Что там? — спросил Чо.

— Не проехать, — ответил Джейн, отдышавшись. — Никак не получится. Я до автобуса не дошел.

— Ясно, — нахмурилась Лисбон, забирая пистолет. — Значит, нам предстоит увлекательный день с Питом.

***

С разрешения Райнера агенты поменяли грязную одежду на чистую, предварительно освежившись в душевой для персонала. Лисбон наплевала на условности и не стала слишком прикрываться, стараясь далеко не уходить от Чо и Джейна. Они тоже не особо стеснялись, разве что, раздевшись, отвернулись от Лисбон.

— Вода не теплая, — заметил Джейн. — Но сойдет. Я не ною, просто говорю.

— Итак, связи нет, — сказала Лисбон, выходя из душевой. — Значит, мы предоставлены самим себе. Нужен план, как выбраться из супермаркета и из Сакраменто. Если твари питаются людьми, то они будут сосредоточены в городах.

— Не через стоянку, — ответил Джейн. — Там разве что на бульдозере можно проехать. 

— Понятно, — кивнула Лисбон. — Предлагаю изучить карту района и найти подходящий путь.

— Возникает вопрос с транспортом, — сказал Чо. — Если щупальца реагируют на шум, то мотор их точно заинтересует.

— Велосипед не годится, — со смехом произнес Джейн. — Ой, ну что вы, даже повеселиться нельзя. Сейчас я предлагаю не мозолить глаза Питу. Ты отдала ему ключи?

— Нет, забыла.

— Вот и не отдавай. В случае чего у нас должна быть возможность сбежать.

Они расположились в самом начале торгового зала, подальше от Пита и его компании. Райнера нигде не было видно, и у Лисбон появилось дурное предчувствие. 

— Боюсь предположить, но мне кажется, что мистер Райнер нас покинул, — сказала она. — Проверим?

— Не надо, — возразил Джейн. — Пусть все идет своим чередом.

***

Райнера обнаружили Пит и Джон.

— Вот это да, — сказал Пит, глядя на тучное тело, лежащее на полу кабинета. — Сердце, что ли? Закрой дверь, — приказал он Джону, хлопая себя по карманам. — Так, полицейская сука не отдала ключи. Сейчас разберусь.

Пит широким шагом направился в торговый зал.

— Ты кое-что забыла, дамочка, — сказал он, нависая над Лисбон. Она спокойно посмотрела на него и бросила ключи на пол. — Ах ты… Сука.

Чо напрягся всем телом, но Джейн положил ему руку на плечо, останавливая.

— Ты получил, что хотел, — ответила Лисбон. 

Пит наклонился к Джейну и прошипел:

— Подними ключи, блондинчик, или…

— Или что? — Джейн равнодушно взглянул на Пита. — Ударишь? Вышвырнешь к щупальцам? Поцелуешь?

— Что? Поцелуешь? Ты что такое несешь? — окрысился Пит. 

— Да хватит. — Джон дернул его за рубашку. — Они отдали ключи, не приставай к ним.

— У нас бинго, — не унимался Пит. — Азиат и полицейская сука. Вот из-за таких, как вы, и случился апокалипсис.

— Я и не думал, что подобные тебе экземпляры встречаются в природе, — ответил Джейн. — Точно бинго. Расист и мизогин в одном флаконе.

Пит замахнулся, но удар перехватила Лисбон. От точного хука в челюсть Пит еле удержался на ногах. Джон подобрал ключи, стараясь всем видом показывать, что он не представляет никакой опасности.

— Это несправедливо, — сказал Джейн. — Я не дал Чо заткнуть рот этому уроду, но ты не дала уроду меня ударить.

— Ты бредишь, Джейн. — Лисбон потрясла рукой. — Кажется, синяк останется.

Пит, держась за челюсть и поливая агентов отборной руганью, ушел вместе с Джоном.

— Нам пора сваливать. — Джейн приблизился к витрине. — Кажется, туман немного ослабел.

— В округе всякие щупальца. — Лисбон уселась и положила рядом с собой пистолет. — Без подробного плана я отсюда ни ногой.

***

— Надо идти по этому маршруту, — Лисбон провела карандашом по карте, оставляя черную линию. — Мы выходим из супермаркета, огибаем его, спускаемся вот сюда. — Она потыкала карандашом в перекресток. — Проходим дальше и попадаем на трассу. Предполагаю, что заторов там не будет.

— А если будут? — Чо поглядывал то на карту, то на торговый зал. — Что тогда? Второй раз нас не впустят. 

Пит ходил туда-сюда между стеллажами, к нему присоединились остальные мужчины. Время от времени он останавливался, указывал рукой на агентов и продолжал свой путь. Женщины сгрудились возле холодильников с водой и притворялись, что у них все в полном порядке.

— Он готовится к нападению, — сказал Джейн. — И устроит его в ближайшие минуты. Предлагаю уйти прямо сейчас.

Им удалось покинуть зал, но возникла проблема с запертыми выходами.

— Если открыть, то шум привлечет тварей. — Лисбон похлопала по воротам. — Хоть они и не металлические. Джейн, ты куда?

***

— Чего тебе? — враждебно спросил Пит при виде Джейна.

— Мы тебе мешаем, — выпалил тот. — Выгони нас.

— Ты что-то задумал, блондинчик, — сказал Пит. — Признавайся.

Джейн подошел к нему вплотную и продолжил:

— Мы тебе мешаем, не так ли? Портим атмосферу, карму или что там у тебя? 

Пит в замешательстве смотрел на него. Джейн провел рукой по руке Пита, остановившись на кармане брюк, где лежали ключи.

— Ты откроешь дверь и выставишь нас. — Он понизил голос, не сводя глаз с Пита. Вытащил ключи. — Мы уйдем. А ты продолжай управлять этим местом.

— Что это было? — хрипло спросил Пит, когда Джейн скрылся из зала. — Что это, мать вашу, было?

— Он тебя облапал, — ответил кто-то. — И стырил ключи.

Пит заревел, точнее, попытался это сделать, но у него получился звук, похожий на карканье. 

— Что вы стоите? — наорал он на свою свиту. — За ним!

***

— Здесь все ключи! — Джейн подбежал к Лисбон и Чо, которые отодвинули ящик от двери. — И лучше нам поторопиться.

— Что случилось? — Чо открыл замок. — А, понятно.

Появились мужчины, позади шел Пит.

— Стоять! — приказала Лисбон, направляя на них пистолет. — Я успею вас перестрелять, остальное закончат щупальца.

— Ублюдки! — закричал Пит и закашлялся. Пока он задыхался, Лисбон, Чо и Джейн вышли наружу. Ключи Лисбон швырнула обратно.

***

И снова дорога сквозь почти непроницаемый туман. Откуда-то доносились мерзкие чмокающие звуки, рычание, треск, тяжелые шаги.

Джейн периодически оглядывался, словно хотел удостовериться, что Лисбон никуда не делась. Они шли достаточно близко друг к другу, чтобы не теряться.

Лисбон не ошиблась с планом. Они не заблудились, попали на трассу. Здесь действительно было мало машин. Чо нашел внедорожник с ключами в замке зажигания и с полным баком. Чехол на сиденье водителя был пропитан кровью, Чо снял его, остатки крови вытер вторым чехлом. Мотор завелся сразу, на его звук никто не выскочил из тумана.

— Куда едем? — спросил Джейн.

— На юг, — ответила Лисбон. — Возможно, до Мексики туман не добрался, если да, то поедем дальше.

— Лучше на север, — возразил Джейн. — Ну ладно, ладно. Пусть будет по-твоему.


	4. Chapter 4

Они остановились на первой заправке за пределами города.

Там уже побывали монстры, оставив за собой кровь и куски тел. Чо дозаправил машину, Лисбон и Джейн взяли в магазинчике продукты и воду.

— Где же конец тумана? — Джейн устроился на переднем сиденье, подперев голову рукой, уныло глядя в окно.

— Хочется верить, что мы выедем из этой белой дряни, — отозвалась Лисбон. Она сменила Чо за рулем, дав ему отдохнуть. — Очень хочется верить. 

— Смотри, — Джейн постучал по окну, — кажется, мы попали в какой-то город. Сейчас сверюсь с картой.

— В города лучше не соваться. — Она остановила машину, взяла у Джейна карту. — Надо развернуться вот здесь. Жаль, что джипиэс не работает.

***

— Предлагаю переночевать в придорожном мотеле, — сказал Чо. — Нам нужно выспаться в нормальных условиях, а не в машине.

— Отличное предложение, — согласилась Лисбон. — Джейн, что там на карте? Есть мотель?

— Еще полчаса, и мы на месте, — ответил тот.

Вывеска мотеля, как и придорожные фонари, автоматически включилась вечером, тускло сияя в тумане.

В мотеле никого не было. То ли монстры утащили всех постояльцев, включая персонал, то ли люди успели сбежать. Стоянка была пустой, а в офисе управляющего, в кафе и в номерах отсутствовали кровь и трупы.

Чо поставил машину почти вплотную к двери номера.

Кровати сдвинули, окна занавесили простынями.

— Есть вода, — доложил Чо, покрутив краны в ванной. — Я посмотрю в офисе, может, там найдется одежда.

— Мы договаривались не разделяться, — напомнила Лисбон.

Они обыскали офис.

— Вот и славно. — Джейн выбрал пару рубашек и футболок. — Жаль, нет белья. Но я еще не смотрел в комнате управляющего. Он тут жил, так что...

— Не задерживайся, чтобы поставить управляющему диагноз, — сказала Лисбон. — Попробую позвонить со стационарного телефона.

Но, как и раньше, она ни до кого не дозвонилась.

В номере они по очереди приняли душ, переоделись. Потом пообедали. Джейн, несмотря на хорошо подвешенный язык, вел себя тихо. Впрочем, он почти не разговаривал с того дня, как они покинули Сакраменто.

Ночью туман становился более густым, казалось, его можно зачерпнуть ладонями.

Чо проверил окно в ванной, Лисбон — двери между номерами. Джейн устроился посередине кроватей, посетовав, что имеет все шансы провалиться.

— Не провалишься, — сказал Чо. — Кровати слишком тяжелые, чтобы разъехаться в стороны.

Они укрылись отдельными одеялами. Джейн пожелал всем спокойной ночи.

***

Фонари на стоянке давали рассеянный свет из-за тумана. В номере было темно, но не настолько, чтобы, проснувшись, Лисбон не поняла, что происходит.

Джейн сидел на Чо, точнее двигался на нем, упираясь руками в спинку кровати. Лисбон сначала хотела повернуться на другой бок, но вместо этого сбросила с себя одеяло. Джейн посмотрел на нее, не останавливаясь. Лисбон протянула руку и погладила его по груди. 

Когда Чо протяжно застонал, Джейн слез с него и перебрался к Лисбон. Она сразу ответила на поцелуй, позволила Джейну раздеть ее. Сначала стыдливо, а потом более уверенно положила ладони ему на затылок, слегка прижимая к себе. Чо, приподнявшись на локте, наблюдал за ними. 

Лисбон долго не могла кончить, слишком много было напряжения за последние дни, но Джейн был терпеливым, работая языком.

— Хочешь? — спросил он, когда Лисбон отстранила его. Она кивнула. Джейн сунул руку под подушку, что-то достал.

Презервативы.

Скорее всего, Джейн утащил их из супермаркета.

Лисбон почти не рассматривала Джейна как партнера для секса. Но сейчас, когда каждая минута могла быть последней в жизни, Лисбон не стала ему отказывать.

Он недолго продержался, видно, перевозбудился во время секса с Чо. Джейн уткнулся Лисбон в грудь, прерывисто вздыхая. Чо немедленно потянул его к себе. И это движение было таким собственническим, что Лисбон поняла — они не впервые занимаются сексом.

Она посетила ванную, слушая, как грубо Чо трахает Джейна, заставляя его приглушенно вскрикивать.

«Не хватало еще ревности», — Лисбон неторопливо оделась.

Она улеглась в постель. Чо и Джейн по очереди зашли в ванную. 

Утром они вели себя как и прежде. Никаких нежностей или ласковых слов.

После завтрака Джейн заявил, что сядет за руль. Никто не возражал. Чо приоткрыл дверь, проверил обстановку снаружи.

Проезжая мимо следующего мотеля, Лисбон притормозила.

— Кемпер, — она постучала по стеклу. — В нем явно комфортнее, чем во внедорожнике. И мы не будем привязаны к мотелям.

— Я посмотрю, — отозвался Чо. Он сбегал к кемперу, зашел внутрь, вернулся. — Все в порядке, но ключей нет.

— Тогда это не порядок, — заметил Джейн.

— Поищем ключи в номерах. Поворачивай к мотелю, — велела Лисбон.

Они обошли все номера и в одном нашли ключи.

— Парень перегонял кемпер, его шмотки слишком дешевые для роскошного автодома, — сказал Джейн, бегло осмотрев вещи, разбросанные на кровати и полу.

Лисбон похлопала его по плечу:

— Хватит, поехали.

— Вот эта футболка мне подходит. — Джейн наклонился и охнул. — Лисбон.

Владелец вещей лежал под кроватью. Лисбон прикоснулась к его руке и сказала:

— Мертв не первый день, похож на мумию. Что с ним случилось?

— Сейчас не время выяснять подробности. — Джейн потянул ее за руку. — Мы взяли нужное, уходим.

***

Бак кемпера был наполовину пустым, пришлось искать заправку. Джейн сидел за рулем, всем видом показывая, что наслаждается поездкой.

— Оставайся здесь, — приказала Лисбон. — Мы с Кимбэллом проверим заправку.

Джейн кивнул. В отсутствии Лисбон и Чо он развлекался, осматривая кемпер. Заглянул в душевую, повалялся на кровати, пошарил на кухне.

Затем Джейн вышел из кемпера, всматриваясь в туман. Его внимание что-то привлекло. Джейн оставил двери открытыми и уверенно пошел вперед.

***

— Не бери слишком много, — Чо складывал в пакеты упаковки бутылок с водой. — Самое необходимое.

— Пока что я босс, поэтому давай без команд, — беззлобно ответила Лисбон. — О, то, что нужно. — Она наполнила пакет прокладками, тампонами и влажными салфетками. — Вот и замечательно. Что там с топливом?

— Сейчас все будет, — отозвался Чо. 

Лисбон нашла в подсобке грузовую тележку, положила на нее пакеты и покатила к кемперу.

— Джейн. — Она заглянула в салон. — Помоги. Джейн? Ты что, спишь? И надо открыть бензобак. Патрик! 

Лисбон затащила пакеты, разговаривая с Джейном, и только потом заметила, что его нет на месте водителя.

— Ну что за…? — Она прошлась по салону. — И куда его черти понесли? Ладно, разберемся.

Лисбон оставила пакеты и вышла из кемпера. Она открыла бензобак, вставила в него заправочный пистолет, нажала на рычаг. Услышав характерный звук подаваемого топлива, Лисбон довольно цокнула языком.

Но вопрос, куда подевался Джейн, оставался открытым.

Подавив беспокойство, Лисбон вернулась в магазинчик. Чо вышел ей навстречу.

— Я обнаружил продавца, — бесцветным голосом сказал он. — В подсобке между ящиками с чипсами. И кажется, что-то выкачало из него всю жидкость. Труп мумифицирован.

— Как и водитель в номере. — Лисбон машинально оглянулась. — Джейн исчез.

— Какого… Пойду на поиски. — Чо скрылся в тумане.

Лисбон дождалась заполнения бензобака. Принесла канистры, залила в них топливо, поставила в салон. И села за руль, уже откровенно нервничая.

***

«Найду, прибью. — Чо медленно шел, вслушиваясь в туман, готовый мгновенно атаковать. — Идиот. Ох, какой идиот!»

Кафе внезапно появилось из белесой мглы. Чо едва не ударился в стену. Достав пистолет, он вошел в кафе, под ногами захрустело битое стекло и осколки посуды.

_Чо услышал слова, не совсем их понимая, но кто-то его хвалил. Перед глазами мелькнула картина: ему торжественно вручают медаль Почета. Чо не видел тех, кто сидел перед трибуной, но знал, что среди присутствующих находится его семья._

Чо помотал головой, прогоняя наваждение. Сначала он увидел трупы, валяющиеся на полу, на столах, на диванчиках. Высохшие, скрюченные, с провалившимися глазами.

А потом увидел Джейна, который топтался на чем-то, накрытом скатертью. На белой ткани расплывалось черное пятно, слышалось влажное похрустывание.

— Ты что вытворяешь? — спросил Чо. — Мы тебя ждем.

Джейн молча бросился ему навстречу, обнял. Его сильно трясло, зуб на зуб не попадал. Чо вытащил его за руку из кафе.

К кемперу вернулись бегом, ежесекундно ожидая нападения сзади.

Лисбон завела мотор, как только из тумана появились Джейн и Чо. Они ввалились в кемпер, захлопнули за собой дверь. Джейн снова обхватил Чо руками, вжимаясь в него всем телом. Чо пришлось тащить Джейна на себе, чтобы усадить на диван.

Кемпер проезжал мимо кафе, когда наперерез выскочила тварь, похожая на осу без крыльев величиной с крупную кошку. Она ударилась в машину, не издавая ни звука, но в погоню не бросилась.

— Они приманивают людей на телепатическом уровне, — сказал Джейн. Он был бледным, то и дело ощупывал себя. — Кажется, меня не покусали. Помню, что вышел из кемпера, ждал Терезу. А потом… Потом очнулся в кафе, когда на меня тварь прыгнула. Я успел накинуть на нее скатерть, отшвырнул в угол.

— Похоже, что они охотятся поодиночке. Иначе никакая скатерть тебе не помогла бы. — Чо достал из упаковки воду. 

— Не знаю. Ничего не знаю. — Джейн протянул руку, Чо вручил ему бутылку. — Спасибо. Я растоптал тварь, но она продолжала нашептывать всякое.

— Монстры, говорящие по-английски? — усмехнулась Лисбон. 

Чо возразил:

— Со мной оно говорило по-корейски.

— Тварь испускает телепатические волны, а наш мозг интерпретирует их удобным для себя способом, — выпалил Джейн. — Если бы не Ким, я бы точно снял скатерть.

— А почему тварь не подействовала на меня? — спросила Лисбон. — Вот когда начала прорываться в кемпер.

— Не знаю. Возможно, радиус действия ограничен, к тому же металл может приглушать сигналы. — Джейн осушил бутылку. 

— Получается, ты у нас знаток монстров, — усмехнулась Лисбон.

— Делаю выводы. — Джейн растянулся на диване. — Ужасно устал. Вы заправили машину?

— Да. И всякого набрали. — Чо вытаскивал из пакетов содержимое, раскладывал его в шкафчики. — Куда это? — Он держал в руке коробку с тампонами. 

Лисбон смутилась, но тут же ответила:

— Оставь, я потом уберу.

Позже Джейн спросил:

— Ким, ты кого видел в том кафе? Не отворачивайся, я знаю, что тварь и тебе влезла в голову. Ты же сам сказал, что она говорила по-корейски.

— Мне вручали медаль Почета, — ответил Чо после секундной заминки. — На пике моей карьеры в армии. А ты что видел? Наверное, семью.

— Да нет, — Джейн тоже замялся. — Как раз семью я и не увидел. Зато обнаружил себя на сцене, передо мной стадион типа Уэмбли. И все слушали меня как Бога.

— Амбиции, — заметил Чо. Джейн развел руками.

— Что поделать.


	5. Chapter 5

Они припарковались на подъезде к Галту. Путь от Сакраменто занял в три раза больше времени, чем ушло бы раньше. Виной этому были заторы на дорогах, кое-где шоссе было исчерчено провалами, и приходилось искать объезды.

Лисбон, Чо и Джейну повезло, что монстры, сразу поняв, что в городах полным-полно еды, не стремились их покидать. За пределами городов почти не было тварей. Разве что гиганты, ноги которых уходили далеко вверх, а туловище и голову никак нельзя было разглядеть. Но эти гиганты попросту не видели кемпер.

Иногда появлялись рои розовых существ, примерно от двух до четырех футов в длину. Они имели обыкновение прилипать к стеклам машины или к фарам, тогда приходилось останавливаться и заглушать мотор. Существа некоторое время сидели, помахивая крыльями, словно сделанными из тонкого стекла, а потом срывались с места, исчезая в тумане. 

Никто в машине не жаждал узнать, кусаются эти розовые существа или они совершенно безвредны.

— Предлагаешь пересечь пустыню? — с сомнением спросил Чо, глядя на атлас автомобильных дорог. Лисбон кивнула.

Полуодетые, они лежали на кровати. После секса в мотеле Лисбон перестала стесняться Чо и Джейна.

Джейн водил пальцами по шее Лисбон, тоже уставившись на карту.

— Кемпер в отличном состоянии, — сказал Чо. — Мы взяли топливо на последней заправке, там же набрали продуктов и воды. Но вдруг с машиной что-то случится?

— Из-за тумана температура воздуха снизилась, — Джейн перевернулся на спину. — Долина Смерти уже не та, что была раньше. Хоть она и не по пути.

— Идти пешком много сотен миль никак не весело, — возразил Чо. — И, если ты заметил, не получится вызвать техпомощь.

Джейн хотел поцеловать Лисбон, но получил ощутимый тычок в бок от Чо.

— Не отвлекайся, — строго сказал Чо. — Мы должны решить, каким путем попасть на юг.

— Надо было ехать на север, как я и говорил, — недовольно произнес Джейн. — Монстрам нравится сырая и теплая погода, холод их явно не устроит.

— Мы всегда можем сменить маршрут. — Лисбон уселась. — Я просто предложила пересечь Мохаве, там точно не будет монстров. Им нечего жрать в пустыне. Не думаю, что они будут охотиться на ящериц.

— Тогда на север. — Джейн закинул руки за голову. — Только надо запастись теплой одеждой.

— Хорошо, пусть будет по-твоему. — Лисбон снова легла на живот. — По сто четвертой мы…

— А если найти самолет? — Джейн закрыл глаза. — Будет быстрее, чем на машине.

— Ты забыл, что вокруг полно тварей? — Чо подтянул к себе карту. — Не получится никак ни на самолете, ни на вертолете.

— По воде? — не сдавался Джейн. — Найдем яхту и вперед.

— Кто знает, вдруг в воде тоже монстры? И никто из нас не умеет управлять ни яхтой, ни катером. — Лисбон, нахмурившись, изучала карту. — Так, по сто четвертой попадем к Джексону, дальше по восемьдесят восьмой в Неваду…

— И вообще, можно лететь на низкой высоте, — перебил ее Джейн. — В любом случае, на машине мы будем ехать год, не меньше.

Чо положил ему ладонь на лицо, заставляя умолкнуть.

— Никаких самолетов, — резко ответила Лисбон. — Я не хочу становиться приманкой для летающих тварей. На звук двигателей они соберутся со всего штата. И к тому же, кто из нас пилот? Никто.

Джейн укусил Чо за ладонь.

— Уже половина одиннадцатого. — Лисбон убрала карту и потянула на себя одеяло. — Давайте спать.

Джейн обнял ее и почти мгновенно уснул. Чо некоторое время читал, подсвечивая себе фонариком, потом выключил его и заставил Джейна повернуться. Тот, не просыпаясь, подчинился.

***

Без особых приключений им удалось добраться до границы с Невадой. Разве что выходили из кемпера, чтобы сдвинуть с дороги брошенные машины или заправить бензобак.

Им изредка попадались выжившие. Но после того как две женщины выбежали на дорогу, Джейн притормозил, и со стороны обочины выскочили вооруженные мужчины, больше ни Лисбон, ни Чо, ни тем более Джейн не стремились к общению.

Лисбон казалось, что она всю жизнь едет в этом кемпере. Что всю жизнь провела вместе с Джейном и Чо. Она уже не просыпалась от звуков их секса по ночам и никак не реагировала, если Чо тащил Джейна на кровать посреди дня. Его ревность была более чем очевидной: он отворачивался, когда Джейн занимался сексом с Лисбон, а потом словно наказывал его, будучи крайне жестким.

Как-то Лисбон сказала Джейну, улучив момент, когда Чо занялся проверкой двигателя: «Может, нам лучше не трахаться? Кимбэлл сам не свой от этого». Джейн только помотал головой и ничего не ответил. «Значит, тебя все устраивает? Хорошо, тогда и меня это устраивает», — добавила Лисбон.

В каком-то городке они набрали теплой одежды, обуви и одеял, надеясь все-таки добраться до севера. Хотя Чо периодически ворчал, что теория Джейна никуда не годится. «Мы не выедем из этой мглы, — повторял он. — Надо смириться с тем, что миру пришел конец». На что Джейн неизменно отвечал: «Да перестань, не может эта дрянь заполнить собой весь мир».

Но вопреки его оптимизму вокруг были туман, безлюдные города, останки тел на заправках, брошенные машины. Иногда кемпер проезжал мимо городов, откуда несло гарью и пеплом. Ни животных, ни людей. Даже монстров не было видно.

На подъезде к Вудфордсу Чо остановился чуть ли не в последнюю секунду, прежде чем врезался в опрокинутый грузовик.

— Это очень, очень плохо, — протянула Лисбон. — Серьезная проблема.

Она и Джейн сидели в кабине водителя.

— Что будем делать? Мы точно не сдвинем эту махину, — сказал Джейн. — Есть объездная дорога?

— Есть проселочная, но она уводит нас с маршрута. — Лисбон заглянула в карту. — А если попробовать осторожно кемпером сдвинуть? На малой скорости.

Кемпер ткнулся в грузовик и начал ехать, послышался скрежет металла по дороге. Чо сдал назад, немного повернул направо и снова попытался сдвинуть преграду.

— Там плакаты, — встрепенулся Джейн. — Смотрите!

К днищу грузовика в самом деле были прикреплены плакаты с надписями, заклеенные скотчем. Чо заглушил мотор, все вышли из кемпера.

— Приют Святой Девы Марии, — прочитала Лисбон. — Направо, четыреста футов. Там живые люди.

— Или неживые люди и монстры, — скептически ответил Чо. — Тереза, мы не можем рисковать. Грузовик осталось совсем немного подтолкнуть, чтобы расчистить дорогу. В конце концов, почему бы не проверить теорию… Тереза! 

Не дослушав его, Лисбон побежала в указанном направлении.

— Это мне совсем не нравится, — произнес Чо. — Патрик, давай в кемпер, надо ее догнать.

Они проехали пару десятков футов, когда встретили Лисбон. Она молча села в кемпер.

Дорога была совсем разбитой, колеса то и дело проваливались в колдобины. Наконец перед кемпером появились низкие ворота из досок с надписью «Приют Святой Девы Марии». Джейн вышел, чтобы повернуть щеколду.

Дорога привела к двухэтажному дому из красного кирпича. Перед ним находились высохший фонтан и вытоптанный цветник.

Лисбон хотела сама проверить дом, но Чо не позволил ей это сделать. Он приказал Джейну остаться в кемпере.

— И не вздумай выходить, — Чо положил руку на плечо Джейна, — в случае чего будь готов уехать. Мы вернемся через десять минут. Если нет, то уезжай.

Джейн давно потерял желание спорить, разве что изредка возражал. И сейчас молча кивнул.

Дверь в дом не была заперта. Чо и Лисбон вошли внутрь, их едва не вывернуло от жуткого запаха разложения.

В гостиной вповалку лежали трупы: мужчины, женщины и дети. Судя по разбросанным таблеткам и стаканам, которые многие все еще удерживали в пальцах, люди выбрали самоубийство.

Лисбон выскочила из дома, с удовольствием хватанула холодный воздух ртом. 

Они вернулись в кемпер. Джейн глянул на них, ничего не спросил, завел мотор.

Ему удалось закончить начатое Чо: сдвинуть грузовик.


	6. Chapter 6

— Вы заметили, — сказала Лисбон, когда они остановились для ночевки, переехав границу с Невадой, — никто из нас не вспоминает о родных и друзьях.

— Родных у меня нет, — сразу ответил Джейн, заворачиваясь в одеяло. — А друзья… Ты и Кимбэлл.

— Я не хочу это обсуждать, — буркнул Чо, пытаясь развернуть одеяло на Джейне. — И тебе не советую, Тереза. Иначе будет то, что мы видели на ранчо.

Он добился того, чтобы Джейн оказался в его объятиях.

Лисбон дождалась, пока они оба уснут, и перебралась в салон. Во время езды или остановок они не включали свет, разве что фары, довольствуясь фонариками. И сейчас она тоже не щелкнула выключателем, а на ощупь достала бутылку с джином, минералку и лед.

«Я превращаюсь в алкоголичку. — Лисбон сделала коктейль, уселась на диван, замотавшись в плед. — Хотя какая нахрен разница, от чего я умру?»

Выпив третий коктейль, Лисбон задремала.

Утром ее разбудил Джейн:

— Шея не болит? — Он участливо смотрел на Лисбон, которая со стоном выпростала ноги из-под пледа, покрутила головой. — Массаж?

— Нет, — отмахнулась она. — Холодной водой умоюсь, все как рукой снимет.

Чо прошел мимо с осуждающим видом. И пока Лисбон была в ванной, он собрал весь алкоголь и вынес из кемпера. Следующей ночью Лисбон обнаружила пропажу бутылок, но ничего не сказала.

***

Карсон пришлось объезжать из-за риска нарваться на тварей. Поплутав по второстепенным дорогам, кемпер вырулил на пятидесятую.

— Все-таки я предлагаю воспользоваться вертолетом. — Джейн сосредоточенно смотрел в карту, сидя на пассажирском сиденье. Чо мрачно глянул на него и промолчал.

— Это верное самоубийство! — крикнула Лисбон из кухонного отсека. Сегодня была ее очередь готовить обед. 

— Мы будем ехать целую вечность, — не унимался Джейн. — Мне осточертела дорога.

— Замолчи, — попросил Чо.

— Я так устал от езды, — Джейн словно оглох. — Ужасно устал. Хочется жить в доме, а не здесь.

— Прекрати жаловаться! — Лисбон едва не порезала палец ножом. — Черт! 

— Давайте просто где-то остановимся. — Джейн отложил карту. — Я ошибался. Туман везде. Нет выхода ни на севере, ни на юге. Все бесполезно. Мы как дурацкие белки в колесе.

— Заткнись, — Чо немного повысил голос. Лисбон вышла из кухни, пристально следя за мужчинами.

— Нет. — Джейн повернулся к Чо. — Не заткнусь. Разве ты не видишь, что нет выхода? Пит был прав, это конец. В Страшный суд я не верю, но это действительно конец всему.

Чо так резко ударил по тормозам, что Лисбон с трудом удержалась на ногах.

— Закрой рот, — низким от злости голосом произнес Чо. — Или я за себя не ручаюсь. Думаешь, только тебе тяжело? А мне давно нелегко. Особенно после того, как связался с тобой.

— Ты сам явился ко мне. — Джейн выпрямился и сложил руки на груди, надменно глядя на Чо. 

— Ребята, не надо. — Лисбон подошла поближе.

— Но ты мог отказаться.

— А зачем? — фыркнул Джейн. — С чего бы мне отказываться?

— С того, что твой возлюбленный Красный Джон мог узнать о нас. И я бы стал очередной жертвой! — крикнул Чо.

— Я бы этого не допустил, — у Джейна заметно поубавилось спеси. — Поверь. Я бы приложил все усилия…

— Ты уже приложил усилия, чтобы избавиться от своей семьи. Нет!

Лисбон бросилась к ним, чтобы разнять. Джейн накинулся на Чо, впившись пальцами в горло. Чо уперся руками в грудь Джейна, пытаясь его оттолкнуть. Им было неудобно драться, сидя в водительской кабине, но гнев затуманил разум. Лисбон прицелилась в Джейна и громко произнесла:

— Убери от него руки, или я прострелю тебе голову.

Джейн ничего не понимал, продолжая душить Чо. Тот задыхался, но почему-то толком не отбивался.

— Понятно, — Лисбон опустила пистолет. — Брачные игры. Что же, ребята, когда наиграетесь всласть, приходите.

Она вернулась на кухню, закончила готовить обед.

Чо и Джейн явились через десять минут, уселись за стол, не глядя на Лисбон. Молча пообедали, убрали за собой.

У Джейна красовался кровоподтек на нижней челюсти, а у Чо темнели отпечатки пальцев на шее, он постоянно откашливался.

Лисбон демонстративно взяла первую попавшуюся книгу — Чо набрал целую кучу книг в магазине, когда искали теплую одежду, — прошла в салон, включила фонарик и уставилась на первую страницу, с трудом понимая смысл текста.

Она слышала, как Джейн что-то говорит, но достаточно тихо, чтобы было не разобрать слов. Ему ответил Чо, тоже негромко. 

— Сейчас только половина пятого, — заметила Лисбон, когда увидела Чо. — Едем или нет?

Джейн появился вслед за ним с виноватым видом.

— Извини, Тереза, — сказал он, прижав руку к груди. — Я поддался непростительному унынию. Конечно же, нельзя окончательно хоронить надежду. 

— Пожалуйста, заткнись, — ответила Лисбон. — Я не знаю, что хуже, твой бред про конец света или это неловкое извинение.

Джейн пожал плечами и уселся рядом с Лисбон. Вытащил из ее рук книгу, хмыкнул и начал читать.

***

— Интересно, сколько вообще людей осталось? — размышлял Джейн той же ночью. — А где армия? Полиция? Правительство? Не могли все умереть. Неужели не было сопротивления?

— Я устал, целый день за рулем, — отозвался Чо. — Ты так сильно рвешься в общество?

— Как-то не хочется быть последним выжившим.

— Нас трое, — поправила его Лисбон. — Завтра я поведу.

— Ну так вот, не хочется быть последними выжившими. — Джейн чмокнул ее в щеку. — Спокойной ночи.

— И тебе. — Лисбон улеглась спиной к нему. Рука Джейна начала путешествовать от шеи вниз, но Лисбон повела плечами, убирая ее. Джейн сказал «м-м-м» и перекатился к Чо. Тот еще злился из-за драки, поэтому что-то недовольно буркнул. Обиженный, Джейн остался один. 

Ему не спалось. Бессонница, которая досаждала ему до тумана, никуда не делась. Он умело притворялся спящим и лежал до утра с закрытыми глазами, но порой после секса засыпал незаметно для себя.

Джейн спустился с кровати, сделав это достаточно ловко, чтобы никого не разбудить. Накинув плед — в салоне было прохладно, — он прошел в водительскую кабину и залез на сиденье, подогнув ноги.

Кемпер обступила беспросветная тьма, в салоне был выключен свет — никому не хотелось, чтобы розовые «мухи» снова ползали по стеклу.

«Как в гробу. — Джейн обхватил себя руками, всматриваясь в темноту. — До чего же тишина давит на уши». Он потянулся к клаксону, но убрал руку.

Ему стало до того одиноко, что Джейн, чуть не запутавшись в пледе, бегом вернулся в спальный отсек и забрался под одеяло. 

— Да спи ты уже, — сквозь сон пробормотала Лисбон.


	7. Chapter 7

По восьмидесятой автомагистрали они доехали до Виннемуки. Чо остановился на развилке.

— Ты серьезно? — Лисбон, сдвинув брови, смотрела на Джейна. — Презервативы закончились? 

— Ты же не хочешь забеременеть? — ответил он. — Ну вот, я о том же. В «Волмарте» есть презервативы. Ехать недалеко, заодно запасы еды пополним.

— Вы делаете это на свой риск, — заявила Лисбон. — Предлагаю добраться до гипермаркета на другой машине. Я подожду.

— Ты останешься здесь? — удивился Джейн. — Мы же собирались не разделяться.

— Черт с вами, поехали на кемпере, — вздохнула Лисбон.

По обочинам громоздились машины, будто кто-то проехал на бульдозере или танке. Лисбон скрестила пальцы на удачу, с ненавистью глядя на улыбающегося Джейна.

— Скоро поворот на Потато Роуд, по которой мы доберемся до «Волмарта», — сказал он и постучал пальцем по атласу. — Если верить карте, конечно же.

— Карта, ну разумеется, — хмыкнула Лисбон. — И почему ты остановился?

Чо повернулся к ней:

— Дорога расчищена от машин и мусора.

— Ну да, и это нам на руку, — ответила Лисбон. Чо покачал головой:

— Нет. Это значит, что кто-то регулярно чистит дорогу. Кто-то приезжает в гипермаркет за припасами или там живет. И, скорее всего, этому человеку, или группе людей, не понравится, что мы хозяйничаем на их территории. 

— Мы сможем объясниться, — заверил Джейн. — Беру на себя переговоры.

— Ага, — с насмешкой произнесла Лисбон, — добрый день. Я тут за презервативами заехал, возьму пару сотен. Заодно и воды несколько упаковок, и вот эти консервы, да, и не забудьте вустерский соус, а то без него никак рыбу не замариную.

Джейн отвернулся.

— Мы далеко отклонились от основного маршрута. — Чо продолжил путь. — Жаль бросать начатое. 

— В самом деле, — язвительно сказала Лисбон.

Слабый ветерок перекатывал полиэтиленовые пакеты по пустой стоянке. Чо поставил кемпер прямо перед входом в гипермаркет.

— Сиди здесь, — приказал он Джейну. 

— Надоело, что ты считаешь меня слабаком, — ответил тот. — Почему Тереза не остается в кемпере?

— Потому что ты гражданский, — безжалостно ответил Чо. — Сядь за руль и будь готов уехать по первой команде.

— Да, сэр, — с издевкой сказал Джейн. — Конечно, сэр.

— Ты слишком суров к нему. — Лисбон шла рядом с Чо. — И несправедлив.

— Я спасаю ему жизнь, вот и все, — спокойно ответил он. — Ты знаешь, что я прав.

Двери в гипермаркет были выбиты, внутри царил хаос. Те, кто побывал здесь раньше, брали все подряд, включая бытовую технику. Убедившись, что монстров нет — для этого Чо постучал по кассе, а Лисбон разбила бутылку, — они двинулись вдоль стеллажей, взяв тележки. 

В поисках продуктов Лисбон дошла до середины зала, когда заметила груду изломанных костей. Она оставила тележку и почти не дыша направилась к Чо. 

Он шел ей навстречу, жестами показывая, что нужно покинуть зал.

Позади раздался звук, похожий на стук ножа по ножу или по вилке. Лисбон помчалась к выходу, краем глаза следя за левой стороной. Чо бежал рядом, поглядывая направо.

Джейн завел мотор сразу, как увидел бегущих друзей.

— Поехали! — крикнула Лисбон, вваливаясь в кемпер. Чо влетел следом за ней, захлопнул дверь. 

Из гипермаркета гурьбой выскочили шестиногие саблезубые твари, помесь собак с жуками. Они догнали кемпер, некоторые из них вскарабкались на него. Чо и Лисбон кинулись проверять окна. Твари бегали по крыше, пытаясь найти хоть малейшую щель, но вскоре спрыгнули с кемпера.

— Хорошо, что они держатся за свою территорию, — с облегчением сказал Джейн. Чо тяжело осел на пол, вытащил из кармана что-то и бросил на диван. 

— Ты все-таки взял, — захохотала Лисбон при виде пачки презервативов. — Обалдеть можно. Нас чуть на куски не разорвали, а ты…

— Да просто они попались сразу, — начал оправдываться Чо. — Вот и взял.

— Ну ты маньяк, — продолжала смеяться Лисбон. 

— Ты хоть похвали нас, — сказал Джейн. — Видишь, мы о тебе заботимся. Мы сознательные граждане, как ни крути.

— Спасибо большое, — ответила Лисбон. — Мне теперь даже как-то не по себе.

— Не преувеличивай, Патрик. — Чо встал, отряхнул одежду. — Терпеть не могу презервативы, но с ними удобнее. И мне и тебе тоже, между прочим. Что? Будто раньше ты часто пользовался «резинками». Ты же вроде был примерным семьянином, налево не ходил.

Джейн перестал улыбаться.

***

Им удалось вернуться на восьмидесятую автомагистраль, невзирая на нападение огромных птиц с кожистыми крыльями, белым телом и красными глазами. Они, в отличие от саблезубых, не сразу отстали от кемпера. Стучали твердыми клювами по стеклу, всматриваясь в салон. Лисбон опустила жалюзи, но Джейн за рулем был как напоказ. Две твари уселись на лобовое стекло, пытаясь пробиться внутрь. Но в итоге все они сорвались с места и улетели.

— Больше никаких приключений, — сказал Джейн, вздрагивая. — К черту приключения.

По пути им попался бульдозер, вернее то, что от него осталось.

— Растоптан, — резюмировала Лисбон, — наверное, той тварью высотой со Всемирный торговый центр.

— Вполне может быть, — согласился Джейн. — Искренне надеюсь, что мы не наткнемся на нее.

По девяносто пятой дороге они продолжили путь на север, попав в Орегон.

Здесь все заправки были ограбленными, топливо выкачали. Кое-где попадались мертвецы, и следы от пуль или камней свидетельствовали о том, что убивали не монстры.

— Да-а, — задумчиво протянул Джейн, стоя в очередном разгромленном магазине. — Мало вынести товар, так еще надо все разрушить.

Чо похлопал его по спине.

— Раз миру конец, как ты говорил ранее, то не все ли равно, разрушен этот магазин или нет? — спросил он. Джейн слабо улыбнулся в ответ.

— Ладно, ты прав, — сказал он, догоняя быстро идущего Чо. — Но тогда возникает следующий вопрос. Где грабители? Они где-то рядом.

— Не нравится мне это твое «рядом». — Чо остановился. — Совсем не нравится. И мы ведь тоже грабители.

— И ты больше не ревнуешь меня к Терезе.

— А это к чему?

— Ты не ревнуешь? — повторил Джейн.

— Патрик, ты взрослый мужчина, а разговариваешь как ребенок. — Чо пнул пустую консервную банку, попавшуюся под ноги. — Сначала было неприятно, что ты уделяешь внимание Терезе. Но сейчас. Мы как семья, вот и все. Маленькая, сплоченная семья извращенцев. Ну что еще?

— Погоди. — Джейн наклонился. — Пустые консервные банки. — Он взял одну, понюхал. — Вроде недавно открыли. Уверен, где-то неподалеку есть живые люди.

— Прекрати, — Чо ударил его по руке, заставляя выронить банку. — Что за глупости? Я не хочу встречаться с людьми, и ты тоже. И Тереза не хочет.

— Ты ее не спрашивал.

В кемпере Джейн обратился к Лисбон:

— Ты скучаешь по обществу?

— Я хочу, чтобы туман исчез, — ответила она. — Скучаю по родным. Хочу знать, что Ригсби и Ван Пелт живы. Но я ничего не получу, вот и все. Так что поехали дальше и прекращай ныть.

— Я не ныл, — возразил Джейн. — Ким назвал нас семьей извращенцев.

Лисбон погладила его по щеке и никак не прокомментировала слова Чо.

***

На неделю они задержались в Бернсе. Часть города провалилась в пропасть, возникшую в результате землетрясения. Уцелевшие жители успели уехать, во всяком случае, в домах не было ни трупов, ни монстров.

Лисбон, Чо и Джейн расположились в «Silver Spur Motel». Электричество отсутствовало, пришлось мыться холодной водой, которая еле-еле текла из кранов.

— Ты замерз, — констатировал Чо при виде дрожащего Джейна. — Не хватало только заболеть. Сейчас принесу из кемпера горелку, приготовлю чай. А ты давай иди в номер и ложись под одеяло. И не делай такое выражение лица, будто у тебя зуб болит.

Вскоре Чо вручил Джейну чашку с горячей жидкостью.

— Где Тереза? — Джейн стукнул зубами по чашке.

— Сейчас придет. Собирает одеяла в номерах. Я пойду помогу ей. Вот. — Чо положил на кровать пистолет. — Позаботься о себе, хорошо?

— Хорошо. 

Джейн допил чай, поставил чашку на тумбочку. Поудобнее устроился в постели, чувствуя, как согревается. Он проспал до вечера, когда его разбудили для ужина.

Освещение обеспечивали свечи. Чо опустил жалюзи и на всякий случай занавесил окна, проверив, не видно ли снаружи света, который точно бы приманил «мух». Кемпер поставил на сигнализацию, хоть Лисбон и посоветовала так не делать: «Шум привлечет разных тварей».

— Приятного всем аппетита, — пожелала Лисбон. — Все двери и окна закрыты?

Чо кивнул.

Лисбон не сказала, что, заметив вино в кладовке, хотела взять пару бутылок, но передумала.

Перед тем как лечь спать, Джейн отвел Чо в другой номер, опустился на колени и расстегнул ему ширинку.

— Это в честь чего? — спросил Чо, но тут же заткнулся, когда Джейн начал ему отсасывать. Чо широко расставил ноги, чтобы удержать равновесие, положил руки на голову Джейна, поглаживая его по волосам. 

— Не захотел при Терезе? — продолжил Чо, отдышавшись.

— Спонтанное желание уединиться, — ответил Джейн, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Помоги мне.

Чо целовал его, пока Джейн не кончил.

— Не говори про любовь, — сказал он. Джейн принес из ванной полотенце, вытер себя и Чо.

— С чего ты взял, что я собираюсь говорить о любви? — спросил он, бросая полотенце на пол. — А если и собирался, то почему нельзя?

— Не хочу привязанности на таком уровне. — Чо застегнул джинсы. — Понимаешь? Вдруг со мной что-то случится. Не хочу, чтобы ты сходил с ума.

— Понимаю, — каким-то чужим голосом ответил Джейн. — Даже очень понимаю.

Лисбон опустила жалюзи в номере и улеглась в постель. Она настолько привыкла спать в компании Чо и Джейна, что сейчас испытывала сильный дискомфорт от их отсутствия.

В соседнем номере послышались голоса, а вскоре появился Джейн. Довольно улыбаясь, он скользнул под одеяло.

— А где Кимбэлл? — спросила Лисбон.

— Он скоро придет, не волнуйся. — Джейн зевнул. — Спокойных снов.

***

Первые ночи они спали тревожно, ожидая нападения, — в кемпере такого опасения не было. Вскоре тревога исчезла. Они расслабились, целыми днями разговаривали, ели, много спали, иногда занимались сексом. Лисбон заметила, что Чо успокоился. Он больше не демонстрировал, что Джейн принадлежит только ему, не злился, когда Джейн бывал с Лисбон. 

Эти дни она могла бы с уверенностью назвать самыми спокойными в своей жизни.


	8. Chapter 8

— Пора ехать. — Чо поболтал кофе в чашке. — А то останемся здесь навсегда.

— Да, поехали. — Лисбон потянулась. — Но тут очень хорошо. Согласен?

— Согласен. — Чо отставил чашку. — Соберем остатки продуктов и в путь.

— Надо следовать по триста девяносто пятой. — Лисбон помахала неизменным атласом. — Попадем в Вашингтон.

— До него еще ехать и ехать. Давайте на вертолете, — Джейн вернулся к излюбленной теме. — Вроде там несложное управление.

— Я тебя умоляю, Патрик! — Лисбон закатила глаза. — Ты еще предложи на «Боинге» полететь.

Джейн вздохнул.

— На земле мы хоть как-то ориентируемся, — начал Чо и возмутился: — В самом деле, Патрик, перестань быть настолько инфантильным! Как ты будешь сажать самолет в условиях почти нулевой видимости? Нет диспетчеров, которые тебя направят. Ну все, хватит пустых разговоров.

Он с раздражением смахнул чашку со стола.

— Завтра уедем, — сказала Лисбон. — И не стоит мусорить.

***

Озабоченная отсутствием менструации, Лисбон воспользовалась тестом перед отъездом. К ее крайнему негодованию, тест выдал две полоски. Сначала Лисбон хотела приложить Джейна чем-то тяжелым, желательно с фатальным исходом. Но решила на время придержать эмоции и перепроверить.

Повторный тест показал то же самое.

Джейн сидел в салоне, накинув на себя два пледа, и разглядывал карты в атласе. Найти кратчайший путь на север стало его идеей фикс. Лисбон села напротив и положила оба теста на стол. Джейн посмотрел на них, потом на Лисбон и снова на тесты.

— Это что такое? — спросил с глуповатой улыбкой.

— Будто ты не знаешь, — с едва скрываемой злостью ответила Лисбон. 

— Но я… — Джейн растерянно уставился на нее. — Я никогда без…

— Было один раз. Помнишь? Ты вроде успел вытащить свой гребаный член! — Лисбон перестала сдерживаться. — Я так и знала! Господи, один сраный раз! И вот что в итоге!

Чо остановил кемпер и перебрался к ним. 

— Вот! — Лисбон ударила ладонью по тестам. — И что прикажешь делать? Никакого ребенка в такие дни! Нет и сто раз нет!

— Так никто тебя и не заставляет, — сказал Чо. У Джейна болезненно скривились губы. — Надо найти центр планирования семьи или клинику для прерывания беременности. Там точно есть таблетки.

— Но где искать? — Лисбон скрипнула зубами. — От тебя одни проблемы, Джейн.

Чо взял атлас, полистал.

— Вот, в Бенде есть клиника. По двадцатой доберемся. Успокойся, Тереза. Все будет в порядке.

Лисбон взглянула на Джейна, который словно уменьшился, скукожившись под пледами.

— Не молчи, — сказала она. — Скажи хоть что-то.

— Мне очень жаль, — тихо ответил Джейн. — Мне очень, очень жаль.

— Вот потому я и был против вашего секса, — отчеканил Чо, возвращаясь за руль. — И вот к чему это все привело.

Джейн молчал, изредка вставая с дивана, не смотрел на Лисбон и Чо. Спать оставался там же, почти не ел.

— Ну хватит, — сказала Лисбон на второй день. — Это становится смешным. Я беременна, а не смертельно больна.

— Я не хотел, чтобы так получилось.

— Мы оба виноваты. Надо было думать, а не надеяться на везение, — смягчилась Лисбон. — Перестань заниматься самобичеванием, ты похож на забитого щенка.

— Хм-м, — отозвался Джейн.

В Бенде их ожидал тот же туман, привычное запустение и улицы, захламленные вещами и машинами. Пришлось ехать медленно, раздвигая кемпером заторы.

— На этот шум должны сбежаться твари со всего штата, — посетовал Чо. — Джейн, ты за рулем, мы идем в клинику.

— Нет. — Джейн выпутался из пледов. — Я пойду с Терезой.

— Ты опять за свое? — рассердился Чо. — Мы не знаем, что внутри клиники. Там могут быть пауки или еще какая дрянь. И что ты сделаешь? 

Лисбон молча открыла дверь, вышла в туман. 

— Ты не имеешь права меня останавливать. — Джейн последовал за Лисбон. Чо сказал ему вслед:

— Смотри не облажайся.

***

В клинике не было ни единого целого окна, осколки валялись внутри.

— Что-то взорвалось неподалеку, — предположила Лисбон. — Джейн, будь в пределах видимости. Найдем таблетки и сразу назад. Ясно?

— Да. — Джейн забыл надеть свою любимую куртку с меховой подстежкой, поэтому сразу замерз, выйдя из кемпера. — Кажется, здесь нет монстров.

— Нет людей. — Лисбон осторожно открыла первый кабинет. — Так, идем дальше.

Кто-то вывалил медикаменты на пол и растоптал. Лисбон в полной растерянности наклонилась, подняла расплющенную коробку с таблетками.

— Что за идиоты? — Она вытащила аннотацию, пробежала глазами по тексту. — Не то, что нужно. Джейн, не стой столбом, ищи.

Он без особой охоты начал рыться в куче коробок и рассыпанных таблеток.

— Вроде они. — Джейн протянул Лисбон более-менее уцелевшую упаковку. — Но я не уверен.

— Читать не умеешь? — язвительно спросила она. — Да, они. Еще возьму эти брошюры, все, пошли обратно. Джейн, ну что случилось?

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал он. — И я бы хотел оставить ребенка.

— Извини, но нет. — Лисбон вышла из кабинета. — И дело не в свободе выбора. Разве можно выпускать ребенка в этот мир? Сам подумай, вроде не дурак.

Понурившись, Джейн пошел за ней.

— Патрик, — Лисбон повернулась, — мне тоже жаль. Но сейчас точно не время для детей.

— Скажи, если бы так случилось без тумана, — Джейн хотел взять ее за руку, Лисбон не позволила ему это сделать, — ты бы оставила ребенка?

— Смутно представляю тебя в роли отца. С твоими расшатанными нервами и нестабильной психикой? — ответила она. — Прости, Патрик, исключено. И не смотри на меня, как на врага.

— Ты ошибаешься, — жестко сказал он. — Мне грустно, но я отлично все понимаю.

— Да как ты можешь понимать, — Лисбон поскользнулась на россыпи осколков, Джейн удержал ее. — Ладно, не будем ссориться. Пообещай, что никогда об этом не напомнишь. 

— Клянусь. Давай-ка убираться отсюда.

***

Они продолжили путь на север. Не доезжая до парка Тумало, Джейн был вынужден остановиться. Едва успел затормозить перед чернеющим провалом.

Лисбон отказалась покидать кемпер — она все еще чувствовала себя нездоровой.

— И что дальше? — Чо присел на корточки, всматриваясь в провал. — Такое впечатление, что часть материка обрушилась. 

Джейн хотел сбросить в пропасть кусок дорожного покрытия, но Чо запретил:

— Вдруг кого-то разбудишь. Не хочется встречаться с новыми тварями.

— Не видно того берега. Слышен шум воды.

— Придется возвращаться. — Чо с тревогой увидел, что Джейн балансирует на самом краю. — Иди сюда. — Он с силой потянул его к себе, схватив за плечо.

— Я не собирался прыгать, — обиженно ответил Джейн. — Что за глупости?

— Мы не сдадимся? — Чо пытливо смотрел ему в глаза. — Да? Мы доберемся до конца тумана? Скажи «да», я сейчас хочу это услышать. Скажи, или я сверну тебе шею.

— Да. — Джейн даже не вздрогнул, ощутив руки Чо на своем горле. — Мы доберемся до конца тумана. 

Чо начал жадно целовать его, выкручивая руки за спину, сжимая запястья, словно хотел сломать. Джейн не вырывался, не протестовал, отвечая на поцелуй с той же страстью и жадностью.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Джейн. 

— Я просил так не говорить. — Чо отстранился от него. — Зачем?

— Ребята, — в дверях кемпера появилась Лисбон, — вы еще долго будете выяснять отношения? Или все-таки поедем?

***

— Как насчет водного транспорта? — Джейн поставил на стол тарелки с обедом. — Доберемся до побережья…

— Тогда какого дьявола мы столько дней ездим по стране, вместо того чтобы сразу от Сакраменто повернуть на побережье? — психанула Лисбон.

— А я предлагал этот вариант…

— Нет, ты предложил север, — снова перебила его Лисбон. — А я хотела ехать на юг.

— Он упоминал яхту, — вмешался Чо. — Спишем наш вояж по трем штатам на временное помешательство. Пока что провал в земле тянется и тянется. Я не вижу иного выхода, кроме как ехать вдоль него. И этот маршрут неизбежно приведет нас на побережье.

— Как же вы мне осточертели, — сказала Лисбон. — Еще столько времени с вами в одной машине болтаться.

Повисла гнетущая тишина. Все молча пообедали и разошлись: Джейн занял место водителя, Чо сел рядом с ним. Лисбон закрылась в спальне.

— Это из-за отчаяния, — произнес Джейн через полчаса. — Вот и все. Она не ненавидит нас.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить. — Чо сложил руки на груди и закрыл глаза.


	9. Chapter 9

Чем ближе они подъезжали к побережью, тем больше попадалось монстров. 

— Они будто вылезли из третьесортных фильмов ужасов, — заметил Джейн при виде несуразного существа, отдаленно похожего на сороконожку.

— Мерзкие твари, — с отвращением сказала Лисбон. — И мне кажется, или в моторе какие-то посторонние шумы?

Все прислушались.

— В двигатель могли попасть куски той твари, которую я сбил вчера, — предположил Чо. — Остановись, посмотрим.

— Да нет, вроде шум пропал. — Лисбон снова прислушалась. — Да, пропал.

***

Двигатель заглох после Мейплтона, и все попытки Чо и Лисбон отремонтировать кемпер оказались бесполезными. Пришлось паковать рюкзаки и отправляться на поиски нового транспорта.

На дорогах было полно машин. Но многие из них были безнадежно испорчены или авариями, или монстрами, которые, стремясь добраться до людей, разбивали окна и выламывали двери.

Рюкзаки с припасами и вещами замедляли передвижение.

— Пс-с, идите сюда. — Джейн открыл дверь черного «Шевроле». — Стекла целые.

— Ключей нет. — Лисбон со вздохом привалилась к машине. — Спасибо, что хоть на сигнализацию не поставили.

— Может, и поставили, просто аккумулятор сдох, — сказал Чо. 

Они медленно переходили от машины к машине. В конце концов Лисбон, которой еще нездоровилось, сняла рюкзак и села на него.

— Мы за тобой вернемся, — Чо погладил ее по руке. — Никуда не уходи.

— Я нашел, — доложил Джейн, выскакивая из тумана. — Салон маловат по сравнению с кемпером… Тереза, что случилось?

— Я устала. — Она с трудом встала. — Нет сил.

Джейн взял ее рюкзак. Чо подхватил Лисбон под руку и бережно повел за Джейном.

Старый «Форд» выглядел так, словно собирался развалиться на ходу. Но в замке зажигания торчали ключи, а бак был почти полным. Ехали молча, слушая рев невидимых монстров.

— Этот драндулет не выдержит даже самых мелких тварей, — сказала Лисбон. — Вдобавок двигатель тарахтит на всю округу.

— Согласен, — ответил Джейн. Чо поддакнул.

— Удивительное единение, — продолжила Лисбон. — Хоть перед смертью.

— Да никто не умрет, с чего ты взяла? — возмутился Джейн. — Мы скоро доедем до побережья…

— Ты точно так же был оптимистично настроен насчет севера, и что мы получили? — Лисбон явно была не прочь поскандалить.

Только Джейн не собирался ее в этом поддерживать. Он стиснул зубы и промолчал.

— Машина на ходу, дорога свободная, — вместо него ответил Чо. — Мы живы. Согласен, дали маху, поехав черт-те куда, доверяя карте. Но был бы джипиэс…

— Трое взрослых людей заблудились, — хмыкнула Лисбон. — Трогательная история с печальным финалом.

— Нет, — Джейн все-таки не выдержал. — Никто из нас не умрет. Обещаю.

— В волшебники подался? — Лисбон вытерла злые слезы. — Наколдуешь хорошую погоду? Ну давай, я тебе поаплодирую в случае успеха.

— Тереза, я понимаю, ты меня ненавидишь. И есть за что. Если хочешь, можешь меня избить, если от этого станет легче. — Джейн откинулся на спинку сиденья. — Но только не убивай морально.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — ответила Лисбон. — Мне смешно, что мы потратили столько времени на бессмысленное путешествие. А всего-то надо было повернуть к побережью.

— Тереза, пожалуйста.

— Хорошо. Ладно. Я заткнусь. — Она нахмурилась. — Но от этого ситуация не будет менее тупой. — Помолчав, Лисбон добавила: — И я тебя не ненавижу. Не люблю, это да. Но ненависти нет.

***

Они застряли в кемпинге для трейлеров, так и не доехав до Флоренса. Нашли самый большой кемпер, наплевав на то, что в нем не было ключей. Первым делом Лисбон побежала в душевую, обогнав остальных.

— Как приятно быть чистой, — сказала она, вытирая волосы полотенцем. — Что ты читаешь?

Джейн протянул ей лист бумаги. 

Скачущие буквы складывались в неровные строки.

_Туман повсюду, куда бы вы ни поехали. Монстры тоже повсюду. Нет никакого выхода, просто смиритесь с этим.  
И да смилостивится над нами Господь.  
Аминь._

— Да откуда этому человеку известно насчет тумана? — нервно засмеялась Лисбон. — Патрик, ты вот так сразу и поверил? Иди лучше в душ. Я пока пороюсь в вещах, может, что найду пригодное.

Чо скомкал записку и выбросил за дверь.

***

Иногда они выходили из трейлера, чтобы обшарить другие машины в поисках продуктов. В Суислоу Ривер монстров не было, Джейн специально бросал в воду камни, чтобы убедиться в этом. Значит, атаки из воды можно было не опасаться.

— Завтра отправимся на побережье, — сказала Лисбон перед сном. — Да, я и вчера так говорила, но завтра точно туда поедем. Теперь у нас есть трейлер.

— Да, завтра обязательно поедем, — отозвался Чо, проверяя окна и двери. — Только надо топливо слить из соседних трейлеров. 

Джейну хотелось сказать, что никто никуда не поедет. Что вообще неизвестно, живы они или давно умерли, а это их совместный потусторонний мир. Потому вокруг и нет никого, даже монстров.

Но Лисбон высмеяла бы его за такие мысли. Чо сказал бы — нет, он бы просто посмотрел на Джейна странным нечитаемым взглядом.

Поэтому Джейн поудобнее устроился возле Лисбон, дожидаясь, когда рядом ляжет Чо и можно будет обнять его, запустить пальцы в чуть отросшие волосы, чувствуя себя живым и нужным.

***

В один из таких сонных дней, когда никому не хотелось вставать даже для скудного обеда (или завтрака? никто уже не понимал, утро сейчас или вечер), Лисбон услышала шум мотора. Она потормошила Джейна, который свернулся в комок, стараясь согреться под двумя одеялами, затем подергала Чо за руку. Все уселись, вслушиваясь в звуки, долетающие снаружи.

Джейн указал направо. Лисбон кивнула и достала из-под подушки пистолет. Но все остались на месте, пытаясь угадать, проедет машина мимо или остановится. Шум затих, раздались хлопанье дверями и громкие голоса.

Спрятаться в кемпере было негде, разве что забиться в туалет или в душевую. Но это было бы глупым поступком — если приезжие начнут обыскивать машины, то неминуемо проверят все, что возможно. Точно так же, как раньше делали Лисбон, Джейн и Чо.

Они аккуратно выбрались из спального отсека. Лисбон попробовала открыть заднее окно, оказалось, что механизм не работает. В отчаянии Лисбон изо всех сил налегла на стекло плечом, но окно не поддавалось. Чо посмотрел на люк в потолке, но чтобы его открыть, надо было пройти в салон и оказаться на виду. Они не успевали опустить жалюзи, голоса приближались.

— Вот этот кемпер точно годится, — женский голос раздался прямо у входной двери. Джейн помахал рукой Лисбон и Чо, сделал шаг вперед.

Дверь открылась, в салон вошли друг за другом три женщины разного возраста. Самая молодая немедленно вскинула руку с пистолетом, едва увидела Джейна.

— Спокойствие, — сказал он, поднимая руки. — Все в порядке. Вам нужен кемпер? Пожалуйста, забирайте. Бак полный, есть немного продуктов и вещей.

— Сядь, — приказала вторая женщина в куртке с логотипом «Лос-Анджелес Энджелс». — Вы первые живые, кого мы встретили по дороге из Лос-Анджелеса. Если не считать разную шваль. Сядьте, — добавила она, обращаясь к Лисбон и Чо. — Поговорим.

Они подчинились.

— Меня зовут Вирджиния, — продолжила женщина, — мою подругу с пистолетом — Мелисса, а это Мэг. 

— Тереза, Кимбэлл и Патрик, — ответила Лисбон, убирая пистолет. — Значит, вы едете из Лос-Анджелеса. А куда направляетесь?

— Аляска, Катмай.

— И что там? — спросил Джейн. 

Вирджиния глянула на него с неодобрением:

— Тебе слова не давали, вот и не встревай. Я разговариваю с Терезой. Разве вы не слышали сообщения по радио? Сначала я не поверила своим ушам. Единственное слово — Хартфорд. Это в Коннектикуте. Вообще не вариант, как вы понимаете. А потом еще название — Катмай. Национальный парк на Аляске. Но как туда попасть? На вертолете или частном самолете? Нет. Хотя Мэг умеет управлять «Сессной». Но вы же видели всех этих летающих тварей. Ну вот. Не хочется подавать им себя на блюде.

Чо и Джейн сидели как на иголках, в то время как Лисбон все больше расслаблялась.

— Ну так вот, — Вирджиния оглянулась, — еда нам не нужна, а от бутылочки пива я бы не отказалась. Или такого нет в наличии?

— К сожалению, нет. — Лисбон подсела ближе к ней. — Все, что было из подобного, мы выпили. Давно тут живем.

— Ясно. Так о чем я? Ах, да. Мы оценили ситуацию, сверились с картой (Лисбон не сдержала улыбку)... А что такое?

— Вы не представляете, какой вояж мы совершили, полагаясь на карту, — со смехом ответила Лисбон. — Собирались на север, но в итоге оказались здесь.

— Во Флоренсе есть пристань, — сказала Мэг. На ней было длинное джинсовое платье и стеганая куртка, расшитая стразами. — Можно добраться до Аляски без проблем.

— В реке нет монстров, — Джейн снова попытался влезть в разговор. 

Вирджиния нахмурилась:

— Патрик, я правильно запомнила? Любишь поговорить? Ты в прошлом кем работал? Мозгоправом? А то у тебя такое характерное выражение лица, словно ты меня понимаешь и со всем согласен, и вообще, такой хороший.

— Я не психолог, — ответил он. — Зарабатывал экстрасенсом…

— Все понятно, — махнула рукой Вирджиния, — все с тобой понятно. Так что помолчи, не надо мне мозги пудрить. Нам эта громадина, — она обвела взглядом салон, — не нужна. Окрестности городов забиты машинами. Или пешком, или на велосипеде, третьего не дано. Или, если у вас под рукой есть бульдозер, то на нем. В общем, будем ехать, пока дорога позволит. Потом посмотрим.

— А с чего вы решили, что мы пойдем с вами? — спросил Чо.

— Полицейский, — хмыкнула Мэг. — И ты, Тереза, тоже из полиции? 

— Это тут при чем? — удивилась Лисбон.

— Да ни при чем. — Вирджиния встала. — Мы собираемся попасть на пристань Флоренса, взять яхту и отчалить к Аляске. Я умею управлять яхтой, если это кому-то интересно. Так что у вас два выхода из ситуации. Торчать здесь, пока от голода ноги не протянете.

— Или вас сожрут твари, — сказала Мэг.

— Да. Или пойти с нами. — Вирджиния опять оглянулась. — Туман сгущается, вечереет.

— Откуда вы знаете, что на Аляске что-то есть? — Лисбон тоже поднялась. — Может, вам показалось, что вы услышали сообщение по радио?

— В любом случае, я не собираюсь останавливаться. — Вирджиния с подругами вышли из кемпера.

Из окна было видно, как они открыли соседний кемпер.


	10. Chapter 10

— И что? — Чо взглянул на Лисбон. Она лихорадочно начала сгребать вещи в рюкзак, потом выкинула половину, оставив самый минимум. Взяла пару бутылок воды, консервы, надела куртку.

— Да погоди! — Джейн загородил ей проход. — Куда ты? Они могут быть разведчицами, а за ними идет более крупный отряд. 

— Ты злишься на них, потому что тебе рот заткнули. — Лисбон натянула шапку на голову. — Отойди.

— Я не отпущу тебя в неизвестность! 

— Оставь пафос для лучшего случая. А меня пропусти, или получишь по зубам, и я не посмотрю на все, что между нами было. Я хочу выжить.

— Тереза, он прав. Мы не знаем, с кем имеем дело, — сказал Чо. — Они действительно могут нас обманывать.

— Они могли нас сразу застрелить. — Лисбон навалилась на Джейна всем своим весом. — Патрик, не валяй дурака. Я должна отсюда выйти. Разве вы оба не понимаете? Это кладбище! А мы в гробу окопались! Выпусти меня по-хорошему!

Джейн подчинился, но, едва Лисбон выскочила из кемпера, сам бросился собирать вещи. Чо последовал его примеру. 

Они с трудом догнали Лисбон, которая шла быстрым шагом к выезду со стоянки.

Вирджиния, Мэг и Мелисса приехали на черном «Джипе Вранглере». Мэг сидела за рулем, остальные женщины стояли у машины.

— И здравый смысл победил, — провозгласила Вирджиния. — Поздравляю, Тереза. О, эти двое тоже прибежали. По уму, надо бы вас оставить, как показала практика, от мужчин мало толку в дороге. Да ладно, не надо корчить гримасы, я вас дразню. Какие обидчивые.

***

Джейн недолго молчал. Сидя между Чо и Лисбон — Мелисса устроилась на дополнительных сиденьях в районе багажника, — он подыскивал тему для разговора.

Лисбон правильно истолковала его вздохи и сказала на ухо:

— Сиди тихо.

Он вопросительно посмотрел на нее, и тут с переднего сиденья раздался голос Вирджинии:

— Твоя подруга дело говорит, Патрик. Помолчи, за умного сойдешь.

Он улыбнулся, уселся поудобнее, сложил руки на груди и закрыл глаза. 

— Тереза, вы ведь из полиции? — Вирджиния повернулась к ней.

— Да. Я и Кимбэлл — агенты Калифорнийского бюро расследований. Патрик был консультантом.

— Я сразу копов вижу, — сказала Мэг. — За милю вас чую.

— Мэг привлекалась за кражу в супермаркете, — объяснила Вирджиния. — Ей дали условный срок, я взяла ее на работу в свой магазин.

— Одежду продавали? — буркнул Чо.

— Автозапчасти, — Мэг щелкнула пальцами. — Одежда! Ты бы еще косметикой предложил торговать.

— Бизнес шел неплохо, неподалеку была автомастерская, так что я не жаловалась. — Вирджиния похлопала Мэг по плечу. — Она истинное золото, разбирается в тачках как богиня. Мелисса — моя племянница. Я платила ей за уборку в магазине. Потому мы и оказались в одном месте в одно время, когда это все началось. Сначала ждали, вдруг туман отступит. Телефоны не работают, снаружи ни души. Ни полиции, ни армии, даже мародеров не было.

— Да кому надо грабить автомагазин? — фыркнула Мэг. — Продукты — вот что людей интересует. Бухло, шмотки, а не запчасти.

— Вечером мы решили, что хватит ждать. — Вирджиния проигнорировала насмешливый тон Мэг. — Осторожно вышли на улицу, сели в мою машину. Сначала поехали ко мне домой, я хотела проверить, что там вытворяет мой кот. Но он удрал, скотина такая, выбрался через окно в ванной. И как только ему удалось… — Она задумалась на секунду, потом продолжила: — Поехали домой к Мелиссе, но там…

— Не надо, — попросила Мелисса. — Пожалуйста.

— Тогда мы стали выбираться из города. Раздобыли карту, припасы и выехали из Лос-Анджелеса. Заблудились, не буду скрывать. Отвыкли от бумажной карты, а джипиэс не работает, даже карты офлайн. Электроника разом сдохла. И вот почти месяц ездили туда-сюда, пока не услышали сообщение по радио.

— Месяц? — удивилась Лисбон. — Я думала, что прошло полгода, не меньше.

— Три дня назад был ровно месяц с начала этого дурдома, — уточнила Мелисса.

— Ничего себе, — протянул Чо. — Мы потерялись не только на дороге, но и во времени.

— Я отмечала на календарике, сверяясь по обычным часам, — не без гордости сказала Мелисса. — Поэтому мы не потерялись.

— Ну вот, я рассказала почти все о себе и своих спутницах, — Вирджиния пытливо взглянула на Лисбон. — Твоя очередь.

— Я говорила, где мы работаем, то есть работали в одном отделе, я была начальницей. Вот и все, — улыбнулась Лисбон. — Ни у кого из нас нет семьи, только родственники, у Кимбэлла где-то остались родители. Но, как вы понимаете, связи нет и неизвестно, живы ли они.

— Обычная история для нашего времени. — Вирджиния покачала головой. — У меня тоже есть родственники, дозвониться до них нереально. Так что я могу только надеяться, что они выжили.

Мэг покрутила ручку настройки радио.

— Вот, — взволнованно произнесла она, — слушайте. В это время идет передача сигнала.

Сквозь помехи раздалось одно-единственное слово: «Катмай». Потом то ли низкий женский, то ли высокий мужской голос повторил: «Катмай». Передача завершилась.

— Это может быть запись, которая воспроизводится автоматически, — сказал Чо. — И мы едем за призраком.

— Не нравится — прошу на выход, — огрызнулась Мэг. Вирджиния положила руку ей на плечо, успокаивая. 

— Это в самом деле может быть запись, — сказала Лисбон. — Джейн предполагал…

— Кто такой Джейн? 

— Это я, — он открыл глаза, поморгал. — Патрик Джейн к вашим услугам.

— Забавно, — протянула Вирджиния. — Так что ты там предполагал?

— Что на севере нет монстров. Им по нраву влажный и теплый климат, хотя сейчас температура воздуха упала. Но монстры застряли преимущественно на этой широте.

— Интересная гипотеза. — Вирджиния водила пальцем по карте. — Кажется, здесь нужно повернуть налево.

— Ты уверена? — Мэг притормозила. — Не вижу никаких знаков. Надо проверить.

Прежде чем ее остановили, она выскочила из машины и исчезла в тумане.

— Рисковая, — вздохнула Вирджиния. — От нее много проблем, но она надежная.

Мэг вернулась через несколько минут.

— Нет никакого поворота. — Она завела мотор. — Поедем дальше.

— Итак, что ты там говорил о вкусах монстров? — Вирджиния снова повернулась. 

— Они будут сидеть в городах, пока не сожрут все живое.

— А потом? Спрячутся в свое измерение или улетят на Альфу Центавра? — с издевкой спросила Мэг. Было видно, что она сильно раздражена и ищет повод для ссоры.

— Не исключено, — как можно спокойнее ответил Джейн. — Или сдохнут с голоду. Начнут жрать друг друга.

— Да ты у нас спец по монстрам. — Мэг уже не скрывала враждебности. — Ты откуда такой появился? Сильно умный, да? Экстрасенс. Мозгоклюй, вот кто ты. И не смотри на меня так! Знаю я таких, как ты. Навешают лапши на уши, а дурочки вроде меня верят.

— Мэг, угомонись! — Вирджиния повысила голос, но Мэг было не остановить.

— Был у меня похожий парень, встречались неделю, а потом он начал требовать денег, и ведь так красиво говорил! — Мэг покрутила головой, протерла глаза тыльной стороной ладони. — Сука такая, хотел меня на окружную вытолкать. Чтобы я деньги зарабатывала. Из-за него я под суд пошла. Подбил меня, идиотку, бутылку дорогущего вискаря стащить. Сроду виски не пила и пить не собираюсь. Ради него… Да все вы одинаковые.

— Мэг, — Джейн положил ей руку на плечо, точно так же, как это ранее сделала Вирджиния, — понимаю твою боль, но я не он. 

Машина опять остановилась. Мэг всем телом развернулась к Джейну, и в первые секунды Лисбон была уверена, что она его ударит.

— Да плевать мне на твое понимание, — выдохнула Мэг. — И на тебя плевать. И на вас всех тоже плевать. Я знаю, что того мудака давно сожрала и высрала одна из тех тварей. Он точно попался, барыжил травкой на улице, целыми днями шатался по району. И большего мне знать не надо. А ты, мозгоклюй, заткнись. Вон, возьми свою подругу за руку и сидите вдвоем, как голубки. Можете зализаться, я не против.

Джейн с вызовом на нее глянул и, прежде чем Лисбон успела его остановить, взял Чо за подбородок, заставил повернуть голову и крепко поцеловал его в губы. Чо остолбенел, как и остальные. Вполне довольный собой, Джейн заулыбался.

— Кхм, — откашлялась Вирджиния. — Мне кажется, это должно тебя успокоить, Мэг. Ты же говорила, что лучше жить с геем, чем с натуралом.

— Да с чего бы? — уже не так агрессивно ответила та. — Ладно, проехали. Как же вы мне все надоели. Скорее бы добраться до Катмая, чтобы никогда никого из вас не видеть. Ненавижу.

Дорога до пристани прошла в полном молчании. Чо злился на Джейна, Лисбон смотрела в окно, Джейн улыбался, Вирджиния пялилась в карту. Мелисса что-то чертила в блокнотике.

— Кто-то знает, в воде водятся монстры? — почти дружелюбно спросила Мэг, словно еще полчаса назад не устроила истерику, нарываясь на драку. — Ты говорил, что в реке нет тварей.

— Нет, — подтвердил Джейн. — Я бросал камни, чтобы проверить. На меня никто не выскочил.

— Будем надеяться, что водная среда не для монстров, — подытожила Вирджиния. 

Снова повисло молчание. Джейн задремал, привалившись к Чо.

— Вот тут точно надо повернуть, — сказала Вирджиния. — А то мы прямо к городу приедем. Хорошо, что здесь нет заторов, как я предполагала.

Мэг вышла из машины, чтобы найти знаки, но так и не вернулась. Прождав десять минут, Лисбон предложила ехать дальше.

— С ума сошла? — возмутилась Мелисса. — Мы ее не оставим.

— Послушайте, — Лисбон не сдавалась, — не надо никого оставлять. Проедем немного вперед, заодно проверим, есть ли поворот или он дальше.

— Тихо! — шикнула на нее Вирджиния. — Вы слышите? Какой-то гул.

Сначала на машину налетел рой розовых «мух», за ними следовали белые твари с красными глазами. «Мухи» ударялись в стекла, разбивались, белые твари хватали их на лету, тоже натыкались на машину.

Первым не выдержало стекло со стороны водителя. На нем появились тонкие трещины, и Лисбон скомандовала:

— Все под машину!

Мелисса замешкалась, запутавшись в длинной юбке, Чо схватил ее за руку, с силой потянул к себе, вытаскивая из салона. 

Лежа под машиной, где всем с трудом удалось разместиться, люди дожидались конца атаки. Машина над головой ходила ходуном, было слышно, как что-то рвется и разбивается.

Никто не мог сказать, сколько это продолжалось. Казалось, «мухи» собрались со всей страны, так много их было. 

— Кажется, все, — прошептала Лисбон. — По крайней мере, нет стрекота крыльев.

Люди по очереди вылезли из-под машины. На дороге валялись останки «мух».

— М-да, — хмыкнула Вирджиния. Твари разбили окна, разорвали обшивку, распотрошили рюкзаки. — Будем путешествовать налегке.

Ей удалось найти уцелевшие бутылки с водой и пачку крекеров.

Поворот обнаружился через двадцать футов, а тело Мэг — примерно через такое же расстояние. Точнее, то, что осталось от Мэг — обглоданные кости с обрывками одежды. Вирджиния наклонилась, постояла над ней немного и пошла дальше.

— Надеюсь, что ее съели красноглазые ублюдки и улетели вслед за «мухами», — сказал Джейн, за что Мелисса наградила его убийственным взглядом. — В ином случае где-то рядом бродит убийца Мэг.

— Заткнись, — ответила Вирджиния. — Кимбэлл, попроси его закрыть рот. 

— Да я и сам могу замолчать, — произнес уязвленный Джейн.

Следуя за указателями, группа попала наконец-то к пристани. 

— Что ищем? — спросила Лисбон. 

Вирджиния прошлась по пирсу и сказала:

— Яхту, а что еще. Эти катера не годятся для долгих путешествий. Нужна большая яхта, из тех, что покупают богачи.

— Эта подойдет? — крикнул Чо, невидимый в тумане. 

Остальные подошли к нему, и Вирджиния ответила:

— Даже очень подойдет. Давайте на борт, заодно проверим топливо и ключи зажигания.

На борту яхты никого не было — ни человеческих трупов, ни монстров. Зато нашлись запасы продуктов, питьевой воды и топлива.

— Да нам везет! — Обрадованная Вирджиния обняла Мелиссу. — Надо же!

— Они собирались отчалить, — сказал Джейн, спускаясь с верхней палубы. — Кровь осталась. Видать, их утащили с воздуха. — Он постучал по фотографии в рамке на стене. — Вот и владельцы яхты.

Вирджиния тоже постучала по стеклу. 

— Спасибо большое, кто бы вы ни были. Итак, в путь. Беру на себя управление, Мелисса, поищи карты, проведи маршрут. Кимбэлл, нужно отдать швартовы, а то мы отсюда не уберемся. Дуй наверх.

Джейн с отчаянием глянул на Чо, но промолчал.

— Да ничего с ним не случится, — улыбнулась Вирджиния. — Беспокойный какой. В общем, давайте, не стойте столбом, что-то делайте. Тереза, ты проверила трюм?

— Там вроде все в порядке, во всяком случае, монстров нет. И можно вопрос?

— Да.

— Вы ведь разбираетесь в навигации. Как получилось, что вы заблудились?

Вирджиния вздохнула:

— В какой-то момент я позволила Мэг взять бразды правления в свои руки. А у нее настоящий географический маразм. Ты же видела, какой она конфликтный человек? Чуть что, сразу в драку лезла. Поэтому я сдалась самым позорным образом. Ну что, отчаливаем?

***

Вирджинии удалось провести яхту под мостом Суислоу, пройти по реке и попасть в океан.

— Ну вот, я же говорил. — Довольный Джейн стоял у поручней, вглядываясь в пенящуюся воду. — Нет никаких водоплавающих монстров.

— Нам повезло. — Лисбон одобрительно кивнула. 

Вирджиния по очереди обучала их управлять яхтой, прокладывать маршрут по картам и приборам. Никто не протестовал, наоборот, все с энтузиазмом осваивали науку.

— Туман никак не заканчивается, — сказал Чо, подходя к друзьям. — Надеюсь, что наше путешествие не будет бесполезным. 

— У меня есть предложение. — Лисбон повернулась спиной к воде, опираясь на поручни. — Если мы доберемся до Катмая и там ничего не будет… Точнее, там будут туман и монстры. То мы покончим с жизнью.

Джейн и Чо уставились на нее, на лицах отразилось замешательство. Первым заговорил Джейн:

— У меня не поднимется рука, Тереза, я не смогу.

— Я смогу, — коротко сказал Чо. — Не переживайте.

***

Туман начал рассеиваться в территориальных водах Канады.

— Ну вот, я же говорил. — Джейн торжествующе улыбался. 

Лисбон вздохнула:

— Как мне надоела эта фраза, кто бы знал. 

— Скоро мы друг от друга избавимся, — послышался голос Вирджинии. — Осталось еще немного.

Джейн, продолжая улыбаться, взял Лисбон и Чо под руки.

— От меня вы точно не избавитесь, — сказал он. Лисбон опять вздохнула, Чо кивнул. Джейн сначала поцеловал в щеку его, затем Лисбон и продолжил всматриваться в редеющий туман.


	11. Chapter 11

Туман окончательно развеялся, когда яхта проходила мимо острова Чирикова. В бинокль можно было увидеть то там, то тут катера и яхты. Радиоэфир наполнился переговорами, но Вирджиния, невзирая на просьбы Лисбон и Джейна откликнуться, ответила отказом: «Пока не хочу рисковать, подождем немного».

Несмотря на это, путешественники заметно развеселились, откупорили несколько бутылок вина. Лисбон сначала отказалась от алкоголя, и Вирджиния заявила:

— Иногда бывает минута, когда нельзя не выпить. Мы все-таки выжили. И теория твоего друга оказалась верной.

— Еще надо посмотреть, что происходит на материке, — ответил Чо. 

Вирджиния потрепала его по руке:

— Мой дорогой скептик, поверь, я знаю, что люди страшнее монстров. Эта истина, набившая оскомину, вечная, как космос. Ох, что-то я заговорила как пастор на проповеди. Давайте выпьем за новую жизнь!

Все чокнулись, сделали по глотку. И не сговариваясь повернулись в сторону острова.

— Там кто-то есть, — Джейн указал на флаги. — Дайте-ка бинокль. Флаги, сделанные из простыней. И на них что-то написано, трудно прочитать из-за ветра. А, ну да, что еще можно написать. «Помогите».

— Вообще-то, остров необитаем, — уточнила Мелисса. — Судя по этому путеводителю, — она достала из кармана юбки небольшую брошюру, — здесь только дикие животные.

— И они написали: «Помогите»? — усмехнулась Вирджиния. — В любом случае, я не собираюсь причаливать к острову. Держим курс на материк.

Судя по выражению лица Лисбон, она была готова поспорить, но в итоге так ничего и не сказала.

— Национальный парк Катмай известен бурыми медведями, — начала читать Мелисса, — там водится лосось-нерка и есть действующий вулкан. На территории парка запрещена охота. Туристы живут в лагере Брукс на берегу озера Накнек.

— Как вы понимаете, — сказала Вирджиния, — я не планировала высадку именно в Катмае. Мы поплывем дальше. Просто Катмай — это своего рода ориентир. Можно бросить якорь в Сьюарде, я никогда не была в этом городе, но путеводитель гласит, что там отличный порт.

— Кто знает, что именно творится на берегу? — пожала плечами Лисбон. — Полная анархия или власть сохранила свои позиции? Во всяком случае, я не выбросила жетон агента.

— Я тоже оставил, — сказал Чо.

— Так что по прибытии мы сразу отправимся на поиски полиции и предложим свои услуги, — закончила Лисбон.

— Рвешься в бой, — понимающе кивнула Вирджиния. — Устала ничего не делать. 

— Да, — согласилась Лисбон. — Ты права. Эта жизнь… была похожа на растительную. Бесконечная дорога, еда, сон, секс (у Вирджинии брови поползли вверх), снова дорога, секс, еда, сон. И так по кругу. В какой-то момент мне стало казаться, что я умерла и попала в ад. Унылый, беспросветный ад. И не надо чертей со сковородками, огня или серы. Однообразие и безысходность оказались страшнее всяких страданий.

Джейн уставился на нее, шевеля губами.

— Так что да, я рвусь в бой. — Лисбон осушила стакан. — И уверена, что работы у полиции невпроворот.

***

Чем дальше яхта продвигалась по заливу, тем чаще стали попадаться встречные суда. Вирджиния все-таки ответила на запросы, но не стала сообщать, сколько именно людей находится на борту яхты.

На подходе к Сьюарду к ним приблизились два катера береговой охраны. В громкоговоритель приказали заглушить мотор и дать возможность офицерам подняться на борт.

— Добрый день, мэм, я офицер Оутс, это офицеры Джойс и Линн, — представился молодой мужчина в форме. — Прошу предъявить документы.

— Мелисса, принеси мое водительское удостоверение, — попросила Вирджиния, — и свое не забудь.

Лисбон, Джейн и Чо пошли в каюту вместе с Мелиссой.

— Благодарю. — Оутс ознакомился с документами. — Агенты КБР? 

— Калифорнийское бюро расследований, — объяснила Лисбон. — Патрик Джейн работал там же консультантом.

— Отлично, агенты Лисбон и Чо, готовы встать в строй?

— Так точно, сэр, — ответили они почти хором. 

— Это ваша яхта? — Оутс обратился к Вирджинии.

— Нет, сэр, — она запнулась. — Мы нашли ее на пристани Флоренса. На палубе была кровь, возможно, владельцев утащили монстры.

— Монстры, — повторила за ней офицер Линн. — Нам повезло, туман сюда не добрался. Но многие выжившие говорят о монстрах, почти все гражданские, да и не только они, в шоковом состоянии.

— Мы получили два сигнала: из Катмая и Хартфорда, — продолжила Вирджиния. — Как раз выехали из Лос-Анджелеса, но, как вы понимаете, до Коннектикута невозможно добраться. Поэтому мы направились сюда.

— Станция на Кадьяке передавала несколько названий на разных частотах, Катмай был в их числе, — сказал Джойс. — Видимо, только его частота и сработала. Но почему сигналы шли из Коннектикута, я не в курсе. У нас нет с ними связи.

— Вот документы владельца яхты, — Мелисса вручила ему бумаги. — Лежали там же, где и навигационные карты. 

— Джордж Валлентайн, Флоренс, штат Орегон, — прочитала Линн. — Что ж, думаю, вы не будете против возвращения яхты законному владельцу.

— Если он жив, то, конечно же, я против не буду, — ответила Вирджиния. 

— Мы должны осмотреть судно на предмет монстров, — сказал Оутс. — Недавно нашли целый выводок розовых тварей. Пришлось сжечь катер дотла.

Офицеры обыскивали яхту примерно час, методично заглядывая в каждый закуток.

— Поздравляю, мэм, мы не обнаружили ничего противозаконного или противоестественного, — сообщил Оутс. — Вам разрешено войти в порт и бросить якорь. Обязательно зарегистрируйтесь, после чего получите адрес для временного проживания.

— Весь Север чист от тумана? — поинтересовался Джейн.

— Да, практически весь, — ответила Линн. — У нас есть связь, интернет, электричество и прочие блага цивилизации. Действует комендантский час, правила суровые, но ничего не поделаешь. Среди выживших есть те, кто привык к грабежу и насилию. 

— Если будете соблюдать законы, то вам ничего не грозит, — добавил Джойс. — Добро пожаловать на Аляску.

***

— Ты взволнована, — протянул Джейн, наблюдая за Лисбон, которая собирала вещи.

— Да.

— А мне что делать? Тебя и Кимбэлла без вопросов возьмут в полицию.

— Патрик, я посодействую тому, чтобы тебя тоже туда взяли.

— Сомневаюсь, что местным полицейским нужен такой, как я.

— Перестань ныть, — сказал Чо, появляясь в каюте. — Мы не обязаны задерживаться в Сьюарде. Можно двинуться дальше на север, там городов больше.

— Мне осточертела дорога, — заметила Лисбон. — Хочу некоторое время пожить на одном месте.

— Да и я не против такого. — Джейн кисло улыбнулся. — И все? На этом наши отношения закончатся?

— А чего ты хотел? — Лисбон села на койку, рюкзак закинула в изголовье. — Ты такой великий психолог и не понял, что я трахалась с тобой от скуки и безысходности? Страх смерти, отчаяние, каждую ночь я засыпала с мыслью, что мы не проснемся. Что нас разорвут монстры или убьют мародеры.

— Я это понял, — сдавленно ответил Джейн. 

— Вот что будет дальше между тобой и Кимбэллом — ну это вам решать, не мне. Пойду к Вирджинии, хочу обсудить с ней кое-что. — Лисбон вышла из каюты. Джейн посмотрел на Чо.

— Я за периодические встречи, — сказал тот, — как и раньше, до тумана. Нас это устраивало, не так ли? 

На лице Джейна отразилась боль, но он быстро взял себя в руки.

— Да, меня это устраивало, — пробормотал он. — Почему нет. Надо вещи собрать.

— Подожди, — смягчился Чо. — Не драматизируй ты так. Поживем вместе, не думаю, что в городе много свободной жилплощади. А потом двинемся дальше. Перед нами весь мир, точнее, его часть.

Джейн крепко обнял его, целуя, потянул за собой на койку.

— А вдруг кто-то войдет, — сдавленно сказал Чо. — Погоди. — Он закрыл дверь на замок. — Ну вот, у нас есть немного времени.

— Эй, парни! — раздался голос Мелиссы. — Вы готовы к высадке? Эй! Вы спите, что ли? Выходите!

— Ну вот, у нас немного времени, — передразнил Джейн. — Придется думать о чем-то неприятном, чтобы стояк пропал.

***

Для новоприбывших организовали специальный пункт приема, где кроме дополнительной проверки документов — имена и отпечатки пробивали по базе данных полиции — медики осматривали людей.

«Надо всех на карантин. — Лисбон торопливо одевалась после осмотра. — А не одного из десятка». Но, скорее всего, в городе просто не хватало места для такого количества потенциальных разносчиков заразы. Отбирали только явных больных, с кашлем и повышенной температурой, с высыпаниями на коже или ранами. У всех брали кровь на анализ, но Лисбон, взглянув на количество заполненных вакутейнеров, засомневалась, что вообще когда-нибудь получит свои результаты.

— Для проживания предоставляются номера в отелях, — сказал служащий в кабинете на выходе. — Тереза Лисбон, Вирджиния Ронстад, Мелисса Вайс — для женщин есть отдельная зона, если вы в этом нуждаетесь. Круглосуточная охрана, в отель необходимо возвращаться до десяти ноль-ноль вечера, если только работа не в ночное время. Питание в первую неделю бесплатное, дальше оплачиваете из своих средств. В банке вы можете восстановить свои счета. Вот адрес зоны для женщин, — он протянул четвертушку картона с напечатанным текстом. — Дальше. Патрик Джейн, Кимбэлл Чо, для мужчин нет отдельной зоны, допускается смешанное проживание с женщинами, но только в отведенных для этого местах.

— Если возможно, то мы хотели бы совместный номер, — ответил Джейн. К нему вернулись почти все прежние замашки. Он облокотился на стойку регистратора, лучезарно улыбаясь. Служащий нахмурился, взглянул на него, потом на Чо и продолжил:

— Вот адреса для мужчин. Территория тоже охраняется, домой необходимо возвращаться до десяти ноль-ноль, если только работа не в ночное время. Питание…

— Мы поняли, — перебил его Чо. — Спасибо за помощь.

Он взял адреса и подтолкнул Джейна к выходу.

— Ты что-то нетерпелив, — шепнул Джейн, выходя из кабинета. 

— Я хочу принять нормальный горячий душ. Это раз. — Чо оглянулся. — Так, сейчас сориентируюсь. И хочу переодеться. Это два. И обед. Это три. И еще, я очень хочу уложить тебя на кровать и как следует трахнуть при свете дня. Только мы вдвоем.

Джейн остановился.

— Не верю, что Кимбэлл Чо произнес такую длинную и эмоционально насыщенную речь, — сказал он. Чо потянул его за руку. — Вот не верю, и все. Кто ты и что ты сделал с моим Кимбэллом? Ты оборотень? Притворяешься Кимбэллом?

— Твой? — теперь настала очередь Чо остановиться.

— Ты просил не говорить о чувствах, я молчал. Но сейчас мы в безопасности. Полная определенность. Ты говоришь о чувствах, я говорю о чувствах. — Джейн задрал голову, уставившись в небо. — Как же я соскучился по солнечному свету, ты не представляешь. И эти облака, они такие прекрасные. Деревья, кусты, трава — это все феерически великолепное. И даже люди. Они прекрасны.

— Идем, хватит сходить с ума, — нетерпеливо сказал Чо. — Ты словно под кайфом.

В отеле их зарегистрировали, выдали ключи и правила проживания на двух страницах.

Войдя в номер, Джейн швырнул рюкзак на пол и плюхнулся на кровать. Чо поставил свои вещи на стул, подумал немного и лег рядом с Джейном.

— Надо принять душ. — Он погладил Джейна по животу. — И одежду сменить.

— Мы можем по-быстрому подрочить, — предложил Джейн, — а потом как следует…

В дверь постучали, и зычный мужской голос воскликнул:

— Еле вас нашел! Вы не можете себе представить, как сильно я удивился, когда мне позвонили из порта и сказали, что прибыли Тереза Лисбон, Патрик Джейн и Кимбэлл Чо. Это невероятно! Я столько должен рассказать! Мы такое видели!

— Ригсби, — обреченно выдохнул Джейн, закрывая лицо ладонями. — Боже мой, еще вчера я отдал бы полцарства за встречу с ним…

— Но сейчас он явно не в тему, — проворчал Чо. — Ладно, отложим секс на потом. Я открою дверь.

В номер ввалился Ригсби, радостный, хохочущий, пахнущий свежеприготовленным кофе. Сначала он набросился на Чо с объятиями, потом сграбастал Джейна, прижимая к себе.

— Я вам не помешал? Ай, ну и ладно! — сказал Ригсби, оставив наконец друзей в покое. — Мне позвонили из регистратуры в порту, а, я об этом уже говорил. Сейчас побегу к Лисбон. Грейс уже у нее. Так что давайте, приводите себя в порядок, а то вон заросли, как бигфуты. И к Лисбон! Держите, — он вручил Чо и Джейну по телефону. — Модели старые, но рабочие, я вбил туда свой номер и номер Грейс. Я так счастлив! — Ригсби снова принялся обнимать Чо и Джейна. — В общем, через полчаса у Лисбон. Рядом с ее отелем есть неплохая кафешка, встретимся там. Ох, вы не представляете, как же я счастлив! 

После его ухода Чо тяжело вздохнул и повернулся к Джейну.

— Что же, — сказал он, — я первый в душ. И не приставай.

— Не приставай, — бурчал Джейн, раздеваясь, — как же, так я тебя и послушался. Но если сейчас кто-то придет, клянусь чем угодно, я его спущу с лестницы.

— Что ты там говоришь? — крикнул Чо из ванной.

— Да ничего, — ответил Джейн, стаскивая с себя последние вещи. — И как вода, горячая? Очень на это надеюсь, иначе буду жаловаться.

Он не затыкался, пока Чо не заставил его замолчать, намылив ему лицо.

— Эй, мыло щиплется, — фыркнул Джейн. — Аккуратнее!

Они наспех помылись, затем Чо повернул Джейна спиной к себе, заставил немного наклониться и вошел без всякой подготовки. Джейн взвыл, пытаясь вывернуться из захвата, но Чо не собирался отступать. Он обхватил Джейна руками, удерживая в полусогнутом положении, и начал трахать. Джейн одной рукой упирался в стену, а второй принялся дрочить. Оба кончили достаточно быстро.

— Надо было выключить душ, — сказал Джейн. — Кажется, мы израсходовали весь запас горячей воды.

— Нагреется к нашему возвращению. — Чо немного отстранился. — Ну наконец-то. 

— И не говори, — выдохнул Джейн. — В самом деле, наконец-то.

***

В кафе Ригсби говорил не переставая, перепрыгивая с темы на тему. Лисбон, улыбаясь, смотрела то на него, то на Ван Пелт.

— Явились, — сказала она при виде Джейна и Чо. — Как устроились?

— Неплохо. — Джейн был в однотонной рубашке и джинсах, но уселся на стул так, словно демонстрировал самый дорогой костюм в мире. — Даже очень неплохо. Со звукоизоляцией все в порядке. 

— Эм, ладно, — Лисбон обратилась к Ван Пелт. — Так что, есть вакансии в полиции?

— Есть. Они будут рады профессионалам, — заверила та. — Сегодня отдохнете, а завтра к восьми приходите в центральное отделение. Значит, по дороге с вами ничего страшного не случилось?

Лисбон взглянула на Чо и Джейна и твердо ответила:

— Представь, ничего. Самой не верится. Нам повезло.

Официантка принесла заказы, Ригсби умолк, принявшись за обед. Ван Пелт поменялась с ним местами, чтобы сидеть рядом с Лисбон.

Джейн положил руку на колено Чо и слегка сжал пальцы. Потом провел по бедру, вдавливая ногти в ткань джинсов. Чо вздрогнул, но не стал убирать руку Джейна. Только ближе пододвинулся к столу.

— Всем приятного аппетита, — провозгласил Джейн. — И поздравляю с новой жизнью!

Ригсби поспешно расправился со своей порцией и продолжил рассказ о том, как они с Ван Пелт выехали из Сакраменто, пробились к побережью, вступили в вооруженную схватку с бандой и отвоевали яхту.

— Нас было десять человек, — уточнила Ван Пелт. — После боя в порту осталось пятеро. 

— Мы тоже на яхте приплыли, — сказала Лисбон. — Взяли на пристани во Флоренсе.

Под аккомпанемент их разговоров Джейн чуть не довел Чо до оргазма, всего лишь лаская его бедро.

— А давайте погуляем за городом? — предложила Ван Пелт. — У нас есть машина. Джейн, Чо, вы с нами?

— Да, — охрипшим голосом ответил Чо. — Еще немного посидим и присоединимся к вам.

— Собираемся здесь через полчаса, — сказал Ригсби. — До встречи.

Оставшись вдвоем с Джейном, Чо произнес со злостью:

— Ты вообще соображаешь, что творишь? Мы в публичном месте. Хорошо, что никто не заметил, и спасибо Ригсби, что он выбрал дальний столик.

— Да, я виноват, — беззаботно ответил Джейн. — Очень виноват. Ты меня накажешь?

— Господи, — взмолился Чо, — перестань! Мало того, что ты говоришь пошлости, так еще эти пошлости меня жутко заводят. Я не могу подняться из-за стола с таким стояком. 

— Ну так успокойся, — промурлыкал Джейн. — Я закажу воды со льдом, вылей на ширинку.

— Конечно, не хватало с мокрыми штанами гулять! Ну до чего мы скатились!

***

Лисбон и Ван Пелт остановились неподалеку от кафе. Им было отлично видно, как Джейн хохочет, а Чо хмурится.

— Они… — начала Ван Пелт, — ...вдвоем?

— Ага.

— А ты?

— А я ни-че-го, — Лисбон щелкнула ее по руке. — Надо придумать, как заставить Ригсби помолчать. И вообще, не устроить ли нам девичник? Познакомлю тебя с Вирджинией и Мелиссой, они замечательные люди.

— То есть скинем Ригсби на Джейна и Чо? Это жестоко по отношению к ним.

— Ничего, переживут. — Лисбон взяла Ван Пелт под руку. — Я позвоню Ригсби по пути. Давай скорее, пока они нас не заметили.

Ригсби устроил Джейну и Чо экскурсию по городу и окрестностям, не понимая, почему один то и дело смеется, а второй мрачнее тучи. Он списал это на шоковое состояние после пережитого.

***

Через неделю — выжившие все прибывали и прибывали, расползаясь по городу, покидая его пределы, — Лисбон поставили на дежурство в порту.

Она ни за что бы не призналась, что считает подобное положение дел унизительным для себя как агента КБР. Но здесь не было бюро, поэтому Лисбон пришлось довольствоваться рядовой полицейской должностью.

Люди толпились в очереди на регистрацию, переходили к врачам, нервничали, откровенно психовали, то и дело норовили затеять драку. Лисбон и еще десять полицейских, как могли, сдерживали толпу. Но сегодня был особенно дерьмовый день.

Разъяренная мать семейства — отец, трое подростков, престарелая бабка — напирала на Лисбон, требуя обслужить ее вне очереди. Было в ней что-то странное, но что, Лисбон никак не могла понять. Она молча вглядывалась в выпученные глаза женщины, измученной длительным морским путешествием, капризничающими детьми (Лисбон с удовольствием всыпала бы им ремня, хоть это и было недопустимо), апатичным мужем, бабкой-маразматичкой, и видела расширенные до невозможности зрачки, белки с лопнувшими сосудами.

Вдобавок изо рта у женщины пахло чем-то неприятным. И знакомым.

— Мэм, отойдите, — с трудом сдерживая раздражение, попросила Лисбон. — Вас обязательно обслужат. Но, к сожалению, вы не можете пройти вне очереди. Пожалуйста, встаньте вон туда. 

— Нет! — заорала женщина, обдав Лисбон брызгами слюны и запахом, который становился все более интенсивным. — Нет! Вы не понимаете! Я не могу ждать! Я больна! Мне плохо!

Это было не ново: многие прикидывались больными, чтобы пройти вне очереди. После этого их отправляли на карантин, но почти сразу медики определяли, что больной мнимый.

— Мэм, отойдите, вы мешаете мне выполнять служебные обязанности.

Женщина неожиданно замолчала, сгорбилась и вышла из здания. Лисбон проводила ее взглядом и передала полицейским, стоящим снаружи, чтобы они проследили за женщиной. И напрочь забыла о ней.

Возвращаясь домой, Лисбон вспомнился запах изо рта женщины. Она принялась перебирать в памяти разные запахи, даже самые неприятные и экзотические.

«Надо спросить Джейна, вдруг он вспомнит», — с этой мыслью Лисбон повернула к отелю, где жили Джейн и Чо.

Чо работал патрульным. Джейн ожидал, что ему дадут работу в полиции, но, как он и предполагал ранее, сейчас в его услугах не нуждались. Поэтому он кормился той же профессией, которую бросил из-за смерти своей семьи. И, как поняла Лисбон, пользовался повышенным спросом. Люди, потерявшие все, жаждали хоть какого-то спокойствия. Для этого Джейн лгал, часто — нагло и бесцеремонно, но ему, как и раньше, верили. Он не брал деньги, зато не гнушался оплатой в виде продуктов или новой одежды. Чо это не нравилось, и он ссорился с Джейном. Но всегда шел на попятную.

Лисбон поставила машину на парковку.

Она явственно ощутила тот странный запах. Будто скандалистка стояла перед ней и дышала прямо в лицо.

В ее памяти всплыло воспоминание: Джейн и Чо вваливаются в кемпер, тяжело дыша, обмениваются каким-то замечаниями насчет твари с внушением. Существо, похожее на осу, врезается в машину. Тогда Лисбон ощутила запах, не неприятный, скорее абсолютно чуждый этому миру.

Запах от ботинок Джейна, которыми он растоптал тварь в кафе.

Лисбон обернулась в поисках источника запаха.

_Авария. На въезде на стоянку — месиво из машин, слышатся крики боли, насыщенный запах крови разливается в воздухе. Лисбон видит, что среди искореженного металла — машина Чо. И он там. Придавленный дверью, в которую врезался черный «Джип Чероки». Лисбон слышит, как он зовет на помощь. И она была бы рада помочь. Но если Чо умрет, Джейн останется один. Неприкаянный, снова разбитый жизнью. Не то чтобы Лисбон испытывала к нему особые чувства. Нет. Скорее ей хотелось завладеть им так, как жаждут владеть драгоценностью или дорогой картиной. Только чтобы красоваться рядом с ним — Лисбон видела фото и видео Джейна в прошлом. Он был великолепен, как породистое животное._

Она очнулась. Запах по-прежнему витал вокруг нее, но видение аварии исчезло. Лисбон медленно, словно преодолевая сопротивление, сняла с пояса рацию.

— Чо, — слова давались ей с трудом, — здесь одна из тех тварей. Личинки прибыли в человеке. Белая женщина, сорок семь лет, черные волосы, средний рост, ничего примечательного, и, думаю, от нее уже ничего не осталось. Я позвоню Джейну, чтобы он вышел. 

— Ты уверена? — голос Чо будто пробивался через туман.

— Да. Поспеши, эта зараза уже здесь. — Лисбон выключила рацию и достала телефон. — Алло, Джейн? Ты где? Немедленно иди на стоянку. И не вздумай заходить в номер. Здесь тварь из кафе. Помнишь? Которая внушает разное. Посмотри в окно, видишь меня? Отлично. Бегом сюда.

Она вернулась в свою машину и принялась ждать Джейна. Он появился через несколько минут.

— Да, воняет тут знатно, — сказал Джейн, садясь в машину. — Так что будем делать?

— Должен приехать Кимбэлл. И надо сообщить о твари.

— А тебе не кажется, что самое время уносить ноги? — Джейн набрал чей-то номер. — Ригсби, Ван Пелт с тобой? В городе твари из тумана, давайте, мы должны отсюда свалить.

— Я на работе, — запротестовала Лисбон. — Джейн, я не дезертир.

— Это инстинкт самосохранения, — улыбнулся он. — Просто будем сидеть здесь и наблюдать за ситуацией? Ладно. Только когда тварь начнет внушать тебе всякое, не зови на помощь.

Лисбон вздрогнула.

— Эта женщина стояла напротив меня. Она могла распространять личинок воздушно-капельным путем. Что же делать?

— А вот и Чо, — обрадовался Джейн. — Нельзя, чтобы он выходил из машины. А, он сам догадался.

— Лисбон, — включилась рация, — это сержант Смит. Ты где?

— На стоянке перед отелем «Бриз Инн».

— Уезжай оттуда, и вообще из города. Куда подальше. Ты контактировала с приезжими? Хотя да, контактировала. А с больными?

— Нет, — солгала Лисбон и спросила: — Что происходит?

— Кратко — город заражен. Кто-то принес в себе личинки тварей, похожих на ос без крыльев. Они теперь в порту, лезут везде.

Не дослушав сержанта, Лисбон завела мотор и выехала со стоянки. Чо последовал за ней.

— И снова в путь? — Джейн беспокойно оглядывался. — Ты своим подругам сообщила?

— Вирджиния и Мелисса работают помощницами регистратора в порту, в ночную смену. Думаю, их предупредят. Ладно, вот телефон, позвони им. Да что же это такое! — воскликнула Лисбон, ударяя руками по рулю. — Только все наладилось! Я так и знала, что нужно ехать дальше!

— Да неправда это, — ответил Джейн. — Ты как раз была против. Вирджиния не поднимает трубку, Мелисса тоже. Надо проскочить по той улице, пока там слабое движение.

В городе тем временем нарастала паника. Из домов выбегали люди с охапками вещей, с детьми и домашними животными, грузили все это в машины.

Лисбон и Чо удалось выехать из Сьюарда, прежде чем его закрыли на очистку.

***

— И что дальше? — уныло спросил Ригсби, когда он, Ван Пелт и остальные заночевали в поле. — Вдруг у кого-то из нас личинки той твари?

— Вот и проверим, — уклончиво ответила Лисбон. — Я побуду отдельно, вдруг меня заразили в порту.

Они разожгли костер, поделили печенье, которое оказалось у Джейна, запили его теплой водой из бутылки, завалявшейся в бардачке машины Ригсби. 

— В этом есть единственный плюс, — сказал Джейн перед тем, как устроиться спать. 

— Не тяни, — отозвалась Ван Пелт.

— Мы все вместе, тумана нет, мы живы и у нас есть транспорт, — выпалил Джейн. — Остальное — дело наживное.

— Мой пустой желудок с тобой не согласен, — ответил Ригсби.

***

_Торжественный прием по поводу… Лисбон слегка нахмурилась — повод она как раз и забыла. Впрочем, это не имело никакого значения. На ней было бордовое платье, туфли на шпильке — ужасно неудобные, но они делали Лисбон чуть повыше и, чего греха таить, стройнее (во всяком случае, так ей сказал Джейн)._

_Зал был заполнен разными важными чинами КБР, полиции Сакраменто и ФБР, их женами, секретарями и прочими не менее важными личностями._

_Лисбон крепко держала под руку Джейна, такого элегантного и представительного в темно-сером костюме от Бриони. Они неторопливо прохаживались среди публики. И хоть подобное окружение было не во вкусе Лисбон — она с большим удовольствием находилась бы сейчас в своем офисе, — но выход в свет был необходим. Налаживание связей, новые знакомства и так далее._

_Она взяла бокал шампанского с подноса официанта, пригубила. Кивнула Минелли._

_У шампанского был странный привкус и не менее странный запах. Такой знакомый, такой тревожащий._

— Лисбон! — заорал ей прямо в ухо Чо и потащил по камням и кочкам. Кто-то кричал высоким женским голосом, громко и противно. Загремели выстрелы.

— Куда… — вяло отбивалась Лисбон. — Мое платье, туфли. Отстань…

— Она бредит, — Джейн подхватил ее под колени. — Несем дальше.

***

Твари из тумана, как оказалось, прекрасно выживали в других условиях. 


End file.
